What Have I Done
by The Fat Toaster
Summary: Lincoln didn't want to feel the wraith of his sister. All he wanted to do was help. Maybe should've just left things alone, but instead he made things worse.
1. Chapter 1

What Have I done

Chapter One: Misfortune

Lincoln didn't want his sister to be mad at him. It was an honest mistake and he wanted to make his sister happy, but he kept asking himself the same question over and over again. Why? What did he do to deserve the full wraith of his sister when he was only trying to help her out, but he guessed this is what he deserved for trying to be the nice guy. He then wondered how he got here.

It had all stated the day before this had happened. He was in his room reading the new Ace Savy comic in his underwear once again. He was enjoying some of the only free time he got while the constant madness that happened outside his door continued, but one thing stood out in a split second. The sound of the front slamming and stumping noises that went through the house.

Knowing his curious self he put on some pants and his orange Polo on went outside of only to find his sister Lori making all the noise. He noticed that their wasn't just madness in her face, but also a but of sadness. He could see a tear in her eye as she turned around to go into her room.

"GET OUT"! She boomed as she pushed Leni out of her room and slammed the door after that.

The whole house shake as she slammed her bedroom door leaving everyone shocked about what had happened. Everyone was either already in the hallway or peeking out their door with months that hanged open as they as saw a very shocked Leni in the middle of the hallway.

"What was that about?" Leni asked breaking the tense silence that surrounded the air around her.

"I don't know, she wasn't like this when she went to the mall this morning". Responded Lynn

"The unhuman emotions of a teenagers are a force that I can't even figure out." Lisa stated.

"Maybe we should try and talk to her, and try and figure out what's wrong." Lincoln recommended as he approached her door.

He then banged on his sisters door only to be answered by Lori saying, "Go away."

"Can I get my room back please," Leni begged, "I was I the middle of doing my nails."

"Just leave me alone!" Lori screamed.

"I guess you really nailed it Leni." Joked Luan.

She then earned sighs from everyone in the family, while she laughed at her own joke.

"Wait I have an idea!" Exclaimed Leni.

She pulled out a hair pick out of her hair, and used it to open up the door. What they saw was a wreck. Lori's looked like it had been in the Amazon jungle for 5 weeks. Her mascara was running off of her eyes. Her pillow was soaked in tears with some tears still in her eyes.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" Yelled Lori with tears still in her eyes.

"You need to tell us what had happened." Lola said.

"I don't need to tell you guys anything." Lori responded a little more calmly.

"You just push us away, we are your family." Retaliated Luna.

This made Lori think for a second before she looked at the rest of her family, all of them had worried looks on their face, epically Lily who was the floor on her knees on the brink of tears herself.

"Everyone leave except for Lincoln." She finally stated.

Everyone was shocked that out of all of them she wanted to see Lincoln. Even he was surprised himself. He then made his way to the front of the crowd. While everyone backed out of the room with worried looks on their face as they decided to respect Loris wish for her brother to stay.

After very one left Lincoln took a seat on the floor and looked his sister whom had just closed the door.

"What's going on Lori?" Questioned Lincoln with a bit of worry on his voice.

His sister didn't answer his question at first, but instead she looked herself in the mirror, and what she say was a mess of mascara on her face that was mixed in the tears she had shed from before. She then started to look at her brother who looked at her in confusion as he sat and at his older sister. Both her and Lincoln could feel the tension in the room as they both locked eyes on one another.

"I need you're help." She asked.

Lincoln noticed that way she had asked that questioned and it has shocked him because it had only sounded like she begging for his help.

"Help with what Lori?" Lincoln questioned.

"Me and Bobby haven't been the same after I came home from the mall. He had told me that he needed to talk to me about something, and what he had told me had broken my heart. The news he had told was that he was moving to New York because his dad had gotten a promotion." Lori said.

The news was shocking for him. Not only was her boyfriend moving, but his girlfriend was moving as well. This made him think. The only girl, besides his sisters, that had loved was moving away. For a second he thought his heart had skipped a beat and that his mind was swirling around with questions.

Why didn't Ronnie Ann tell me this?

What am I going to do?

Why is this happening?

All of these thoughts whirled around in his head until he bring back with one question.

"What else did he say?" He asked trying to keep his cool.

"Well one good thing he did say is that he would keep in touch, but I was so swarmed up in my emotions I didn't even want to hear what he was saying" Confirmed Lori.

That statement helped lower his blood pressure, but he was still mildly worried about the situation he was in right now.

"The whole reason why I needed you're help is that maybe you can talk to Ronnie Ann about you guys can persuade her dad not to move." She stated.

"Why do you think I will be able to do that?" Lincoln doubted.

"It's worth a try right."

"I have my doubts."

"Well please just try it. It's the only thing I can try right now."

"Okay, I guess I can try."

"Oh thank you Lincoln. Now get out of my room and do your job."

She then pushed him out of her room and closed the door behind him. As entered the hallway, he felt a thousand eyes lock onto him at once. Everyone then stopped what they were doing to ask him questions. They all gathered around him bombarding him with questions. He thought how was he supposed to answer questions when some of his weren't even answered yet.

"Guys! Calm down please." He ordered.

Everybody then calmed down after hearing their brother yell.

"If you guys are wondering what had happened, I will tell you guys later, but right know I need some time to think about some stuff." He continued.

He the walked into his room and shut the door. The whole house was silent, and the only thing you could heat was Charles drinking his water. Everybody stood there at a lost of words. They were all thinking about what had happened in that room. They had really never saw Lincoln look that down. They all knew he would get sad from time to time, but they felt like something was different this time.

Luna looked at Leni who was equally shocked as she was. He face was painted with concern for her little brother who clearly wasn't his normal self.

"Kids we are home." Called Rita.

Her and Lynn Sr. Noticed that something wasn't right when he children didn't respond back to her.

"Kids! You guys alright?" She said as she climbed up the stairs. When she mad it to the top of the flight she noticed all of her children standing in the middle of the hallway. All of them looked worried.

"What's wrong guys?" She continued.

"It's Lincoln and Lori they haven't acting like their normal selves today." Started Leni.

"I'll go talk to Lincoln." She said.

She then opened his door and closed it. She saw her son on his bed holding his stuffed bunny in his arms. She heard a few sniffles coming from him as she watched him. She then took a seat next to him on his bed. She didn't know what to say to her son whom was clearly thinking or experiencing something that is effecting him greatly. She wanted to say something, but she was afraid that the wrong words would come out of her mouth.

"What's wrong Lincoln". She started.

"You wouldn't understand mom." He responded.

"What do you mean Lincoln".

"Ronnie Ann and Bobby are moving away". He said with a tear about to come down his cheek.

Rita didn't know what to say after that. She didn't know about Ronnie Ann that much, but the one thing she did know is Bobby. She did know that her son had with this girl for awhile know and that they have a close relationship. The way her son looked when she came in depressed her and she wanted to help, but she felt like that would get even more difficult than what she was expecting.

Her son was right she never really had delta with a problem like this and didn't know how to give him the help he needed in the his situation, and by her son expression, she could tell that he was taking a beating from the news that he had just received.

"Lori told me everything about it when she saw Bobby at the mall today. She told me that she said that they would keep in touch, but I feel like it would be the same as before." Lincoln continued.

"Do you k ow where they are moving." Rita asked.

"New York."

"Well that is quite the distance, but don't worry I'm pretty sure you and Ronnie Ann will keep in touch. It may not be the same, but sometimes isn't always fair you know." Rita explained.

Lincoln thought about what she had said. Bobby did say they would keep in touch, but it wouldn't be the same as if she were still here. He needed to see her not just through some computer screen. He wanted to her laugh in person nor just through some audio. He needed the real thing here with him , She was the only girl that actually loved him. He had gave up on Cristina because after the video he knew that he would never have a chance with her again. He just needed someone besides his sisters to love him. I mean, he had his mom, but that is different. He needed Ronnie Ann.

She was the girl she could talk to about his problems. She wasn't just tomboy who skateboard and fight, she could be a very supportive person to others around her. Sure she want like that immediately, but after about two months of being together, she started to show her soft side to him. It took him awhile to adjust with her as well. At first he didn't talk to her about all his problems, that's why he had his good friend Clyde. Don't get him wrong he still had his best friend to talk to, but he talked to Ronnie Ann on a deeper level. Clyde and Ronnie Ann were like his secondary family that he loved as deeply as his main family.

He knew that after they would move that it would be awhile before he could see her again. Or maybe not even see her at all. He thought that she would forget about him and find some other kid that would be her boyfriend, but he a chance to stop it. If he could just talk to her, and just try and get her convinced enough maybe he didn't need to worry about it.

"Lori told me a plan to stop them from moving," Lincoln said, "She told to try and meet up with Ronnie Ann and try a and convince her to persuade her father into not moving."

"Do you think it will work?" Rita questioned.

"What the choice to I have? This is my only chance to do something about what is going on."

Rita was still trying to think about what to say to her son. One side of her mind wanted to tell him that maybe it was for the best for move, and that it was for a good cause. Onn the contrary she wanted to support him on his idea, but she couldn't come to the correct conclusion.

"Have you ever thought that it as for the best that she has to move. I mean a promotion is a big deal, and it could help out her family as well. You do remember that she manage to persuade her father that it could impact her as well, right?" Rita explained.

Lincoln had never thought of it this way. What he was doing could damage her family, but would it be for a good cause. This decision could determine the life and death of a family, and that family was of good importance to him. He thought about what would happen to Ronnie and Bobby.

"I never thought about that before, but I feel like I may have a chance, and things could be different from what we might think." Lincoln concluded.

"I just don't want you to make the wrong choice son." Rita said in a concerned voice.

"I hope I'm not to, but we can only try. Now if you excuse me I have a plan I have to follow."

Rita then stood up off her son's bed and walked out of his room. She didn't know if her son was doing the right thing, but all she could do is hope.

A/N

Hello everybody I would like to thank you for reading my first ever fanfic. I want to know what you think, and I'll try and upload as much as I can and as fast as I can. I'm a young writer, and by young I mean I am about to turn 13, so I hoped you enjoyed. See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

What Have I Done

Chapter two: disclosure

As Rita walked out of her son's room she wondered if she had handle the situation she had been in appropriately. Overall she thought she had had led the problem okay, but with one problem. She never knew that her child's emotions could be so deep. He mostly didn't show it, but from the periods of silence from time to time, she could tell that her son was doing some serious thinking.

Lincoln on the other hand was already thinking about how he would execute his plan. Lori had only gave him a little of instruction so he guessed he was in his own on this part of the plan. He needed to think of some place that Ronnie Ann would actually want to go to. He didn't want to choose the park because he wanted to have fun with her if the plan didn't turn out the way he wanted it to. In conclusion, he decided on going to the arcade. There he knows that they can have fun there.

Lincoln then pulled out his phone too text her, and his plane began.

 **(Lincoln/** Ronnie)

 **Ronnie are you free to tomorrow**.

Yeah, what's up?

 **Do you want to go the arcade tomorrow?**

Sure! At what time?

 **12:00am**.

Okay, but we are going to have to make this quick because I have

Stuff to do later.

 **Sure thing see you there.**

Lincoln couldn't believe it. She was hiding the whole moving thing from him. I mean she couldn't told him in the chat that they were just in, but instead she just pushed it off as something that she needs to do later. Why would she want to hide this from him? Did she want to wait for the last to tell him so that she won't have to deal with him trying to stop anything. Maybe she just didn't care about him that much to really even care about how he is going about this whole situation. Those thoughts rolled around in Lincoln's head. He just shake thought off of why she doesn't want to tell him. Was she ashamed or can her mean side only go so far?

He decided to try and shake those thoughts out of his head and try no to think about it. He then went downstairs to go and make himself some lunch. As made his way down the stairs when he noticed Luna in the living room watching T.V. He entered the kitchen and decided to make something different than his usual weird meal. Instead he decided to be creative.

He open the refrigerator and grabbed some mayo and bacon. He turned on the stove to preheat the panther brought out. After about 3 minutes he put he bacon of the pan and it made a little bit of a sizzle causing some of the delicious aroma to fill his nose. He closed his eyes and soaked in the smell of bacon. It was truly one best types of smell in the world for him. After awhile he flipped the bacon to the other side, and exposed it's crispy side.

This was cooking for him. A peaceful time when nobody could disturb him. He had forgotten about all the thoughts that where in his head earlier. It was a great way to relive the stress that he had about the whole predicament he was in. He forgot about his plan, Ronnie Ann, and Lori at that moment. He was just stress and depressed about what had happened in the last two hours that he forgot who it felt like to be on a calm atmosphere, and in a household like this one you don't get that very often.

He then turned of the stove because the bacon was at full perfection. He laid the mayo on the two pieces of bread, put on a slice of ham and cheese and finally he put on the best ingredient. He looked at his creation and took his first bite. He let his teeth sink into the sandwich, and savored and savored all the flavors that entered his mouth.

As he was enjoying the delis flavor of his delicious sandwich he aw Luna get up of the couch and walk towards him.

"You alright dude?" She asked.

"Yeah of course?" He responded, but he knew it was a lie.

Deep inside he was stressed and depressed. Sometimes he didn't even know how he even felt, but he knew he had to pull through somehow.

"What was up earlier? You didn't seem alright then." She continues.

"I was just trying to think about some stuff was going on. Today so far has been pretty stressful and I don't know how today can get any worse than what has happened." Lincoln explained.

Luna looked at him, and she didn't see her brother, but someone who was gong through some tough times. She couldn't dare to see her brother going through these times. It pained her in her heart to see one of her family going through this, and she didn't want to be around and be a bystander.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" She questioned.

"I know I can, but I don't know how to tell people about what is going on."

"That's is why I'm here. You don't have to keep those thoughts in. Just remember dude, I'm here for bro."

Lincoln didn't really say anything after what she had said. He did have a family to talk to about it. He didn't know why he was trying to push away his family away from him. They were always there for him. He knew sometimes they could screw up and the household could become a war zone, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't still be family afterwards. He had to come clean, he knows that he shouldn't keep this a secret from his family because he knew that they would find out sooner or later.

"If you really want to know what happened I'll tell you."

He then finished the rest of his sandwich and wen into the living room. He grabbed the remote and put the T.V on mute. The living was as silent as it could be, but you could still hear some of the chaos that was going on upstairs.

He took a long sigh before he continued on with his story, "The reason why I have been acting this way is because… Ronnie Anne and Bobby are moving." He admitted.

Luna put a hand over her mouth after hearing the news. This was the reason why her brother was acting different lately. She knew how close he was to Ronnie Ann was to him. She knew that he wasn't the only one that was going to be effected by this. She had to worry Lori as well because she new that her sister had known Bobby for longer than Lincoln had known Ronnie.

"Does Lori know about this?" She asked.

"Funny enough, she was the one who had told me the news about them moving. The reason why I was acting differently because I didn't know how to react. Ronnie Anne was the person I that listened to me when I was dealing with problems in my life or when I was wasn't feeling my best, but now that I know that support will be missing I don't know what I will do. Lori gave me a plan to try and convince Ronnie father not to move, but I think it won't work." Lincoln explains to his sister.

He felt a year roll down his check as he let out built up feelings. He had forgotten about the noise that was coming from upstairs. He felt like he was in another place that him and his sister where in and that nobody can disturb them. As he had his head down he felt a pair of arms go around him. He relied who it was as soon as he felt the touch of his sister Luna.

"Hey, listen you don't need to worry I'm here for you dude. Don't never forget that, okay." She told him.

"I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing you know. I don't want her to leave, but it may effect their family if they do leave. I just feel stressed about this."

"I think the main question you need to ask is who are you doing this for, and why are you doing it?"

That made him think. Who was he doing this for, and why is he going through all this stress to do this task. Is it because he wanted didn't want to let his sister down, or maybe because he was just being a nice guy. Something deep down told him that it wasn't for him, but it was for some other reason. Was it because of his sister?

"Thank you Luna, for everything. I don't know what I would do without you." He thanked.

"Hey that's what I'm here for in the first place." She said while letting go of the embrace they were just in.

"If you ever need me just ask." She concluded while walking up stairs.

That left Lincoln to think about the conversation they had just had. Why was he going through all of this trouble just because of sister. Sure he didn't want to go, but somethings you just can't stop and he understood that. He slowly started to except the fact that his "girlfriend" is moving and that he'll just have to move on. Maybe it won't be so bad and that they could probably meet up in the future if they still kept in contact. What he was worried about is about his sister would be able to move on, and would she take them moving away lightly.

He then made a plan to talk to his sister about what she is doing, and then he could use the plan with Ronnie Anne as date to have one last good time with her. He decided that this would be a better idea since it would hopefully be a good thing for him and Lori and Bobby and Ronnie.

He then walked upstairs and when he made it to his sisters door he knocked on it.

"Who is it?" A voice called from inside the room.

"Lincoln, I have to talk to you Lori." He called back.

The door then opened and he pulled in violently. After being dazed for a while he relied that he was inside his sister's room.

"So, do you have any good news for me." She asked.

"Not really." Lincoln responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think we are doing the right thing. I mean do you that we should probably except the way that things are going to turn out. I mean you guys will probably still be together because you said that he said that you guys will keep in touch after they move." He explained.

"I don't care about if we are doing the right thing. You don't understand. Me and Bobby have been together for a long time, and I won't your stupid superstitions get in the way of us not being together in the same town." She informed.

"I just don't want us to make a bad mistake, and you have to remember that you are not the only one who is going through as well. I have Ronnie Anne that I'm worried, but if you see me getting over the fact they are moving away don't you think you should too."

That went over the line when Lincoln said that. Her face went red with rage as she got close to Lincoln and grabbed him by the collar and raised him into the air.

"I don't want here anything coming out of your small pesky mouth of yours. You are going to meet Ronnie Anne and you going to do the job I gave you, and better not mess up or else!" She exclaimed.

She carried him to the door and threw him on the flora and closed the door. At that time all he sister were string at him on him on the floor. He sat on the floor in shock. He didn't know what to think, but he knew one thing. Run.

He got up and ran into his room slammed the door be hide him and laid on his bed traumatized from what had just happened.

A/N

There you have it, chapter 2. I'm sorry if I over did the conversation between Lori and Lincoln, but I wanted to make the struggle of Lori be known. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. Anyway have a good day or night.


	3. Chapter 3

What Have I done  
Chapter 3: Encounter

Here he was once again. In the same place he was earlier today. In his room, but he wasn't thinking, he was crying instead. He ignored the constant knock that were constantly banging on his door. The cries of some sister telling him to let them in went deaf in all of his ears. I was just trying to help, he said over and over again in his head. He just wanted to make sure that his sister was making the right choice, but he guessed not all people want to think rationally.  
He then heard a certain voice coming the door, "Son let us in in please."

It was his mother. Her voice soothed his mind along with the thoughts that were rotating around his head over and over again. He needs someone to calm him down, and that person had to his mother. This also made wonder where his dad was in both of the situations that had happened today. Maybe his mom was the one with the words and maybe he was the one with the authority. He still needed to think about how the power of his parents, because at some points it seems like one can have all the power while one sits on the outskirts.

He then got up and opened the door and saw his mother in the doorway looking down at him. She then entered his room., and it seemed that everything was going in repeat from what had just happened this morning.

"So what happened?" Rita said feeling like she was back in the same situation as before.

She felt just like how Lincoln was feeling. She thought like everything was going in repeat again. She didn't like this feeling one bit at all. She didn't want to feel how she felt earlier before. After she had finished talking with her son after the first problem. Se felt like she didn't do as well as she had wanted, and she feels like she will probably do the same thing that she had done before. She loved her son, but sometimes she felt like she didn't know how to help him sometimes.

"I tried to reason with Lori, but when I did, she didn't even think about trying to agree. She just wanted her way to go through this." He explained.

"What happened for you to be like this?" She asked.

"Well, when I tried to tell her that we maybe making a mistake and that we should let things be, it went deaf in all ears, and then told me that I would have to do it because she didn't want to loose what she had with Bobby. After that she threw me out of room while grabbed me by the collar."

That was it. You can argue, but when her children started to hit one another that drew the line. She was done with all of this madness about this problem of Ronnie moving and she was get up with it. She didn't care that her daughter's boyfriend was moving, she wanted this moving thing to stop.

"I'm going to have a talk with your sister. This is unacceptable!" Rita said as she got up.

"Mom wait," Lincoln called, "It's okay."

"What do you mean it's okay. She threw onto the ground for heavens sake!"

"Don't you remember the first time that Bobby had dumped her?" Lincoln questioned.

Lincoln remembered the mess she was in. Her hair was messed up, her mascara was running down her face as well. She also had a river of tears running down her face as well. He remembered the reason why she was like that. It was because of him saying the wrong thing in front of Ronnie Ann. He didn't want her to be the same reck she was in before, and plus it was because of him.

"I don't want her to go through that again. Even if they do keep in tact at long distances I don't think it would be the same for her. I want her to suffer like she did before, so I guess it's worth a shot."

"Are you sure son, you don't have to do this, even if you want to."

"It's okay mom, besides it's worth a shot, and plus it could work!" Lincoln said with a little bit more enthusiasm.

He wasn't enthusiastic about the chance of Ronnie staying, but the chance of his sister being happy was starting to get to him. He wondered a little but why he want that, even though his sister threw him onto the ground, but he didn't want to think about what had happened right now.

After the talk his mother walked out. He decided to stay in his room a little while longer, not to think about things, but just to get a little bit of free time. The house was a little more quiet than usual, but he knew that some of the loud house was still loud.

After about five minutes he walked out of his room and and went downstairs. He checked the time and it read 4:35. It still seemed pretty early so he decided to go outside.

"Hey mom I'm going outside for a walk!" He called.

"Okay, but make sure you come home before dinner. Your dad is making his pudding for dessert.

He then walked outside of the loud house and walked down the sidewalk. The birds were chirping, while the sun beamed throughout the city. The sky was spotted with clouds that gave temporary shade from the sun.

Lincoln was enjoying the fresh air. He didn't really like the tension in the house lately, so he needed a way to be relieved from the drama. He knew he was stressed from the whole scenario, so he needed to cool down. After about ten minutes of walking he sat a bench at the park.

The bench was right underneath a tree so it provided protection front eh suns evil beams of heat. He just at there and closed his eyes. He could feel the wind blowing through the air as he sat down and enjoyed the fresh air, but it wouldn't last for long as a voice called his name.

"Lincoln?" It said.

Lincoln instantly panicked as he realized what the voice came from. He didn't want open his eyes to prove him right, but he had no choice. As he opened his eyes he saw the infamous Ronnie Anne.

"H-Hey, Ronnie Ann." He stuttered.

Why as he so scared? Was it because that he had scared or was it because he didn't really know what to do it this situation? Or was it because he wasn't ready to face her face to face yet. He had a plane, and that plan was supposed to take place tomorrow, right then he would be ready to talk to her, but right now wasn't really best time for him to talk to Ronnie.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln continued.

"Nothing much, just trying to chill while I have the chance." She responded.

"Why, what's going on?" He lied.

He knew why she was trying to chill out. She was probably being stressed out about her moving away. He was also furious that she was still trying to hide it from him. Why was she being so confusing? It would have been easy for her just to tell him now than just face him telling her that he had already found out.

"Right now, I really don't want to talk about it." She responded.

'Why don't you want to talk about it. Is it because you're too scared?' Thought Lincoln didn't want to stay here with someone who hides something from the person they "love". He didn't want to hear her lies anymore. She better have a pretty explanation for why she is doing this to him because if she didn't he doesn't know how to take it.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow!" He said while getting up.

"Lincoln wait." She called after him.

"What's up?"

"N-never mind." She concluded.

Lincoln noticed this. Maybe she did want to tell him, but something was holding he back. Something was on her mind, and was going to find out what that was. Not now, but when the time came.

He then walked his way back home, but he walked slower this time. Mostly because he knew that he would need to know how to act when he meets up with Ronnie tomorrow at the arcade. He didn't want to act like how he did a couple of minutes ago. He tried to think that it didn't matter because he was caught off guard, but it didn't matter. He knew that he would need to know how he was going to lead his way into convincing her to persuade her father.

When he came home it was about one hour later from when he had left. He went up to his room and sat onto his bed to think about what had happened though our this day. Him and his sister had gotten into a fight, he had a mission to do for her as well. It was all getting to him, and he thought about quitting on the deal, but he knew that it would not end well, so he had no choice but to do it. He was too far into a pit for him to even be pulled back up.

He knew that she wanted to tell him, but something was holding her back from telling him. Was she scared? At this point Lincoln didn't even know at this point of time. He was confused, and worried at the same time.

Lincoln decided to take a nap and try and sleep for awhile. Maybe he would need to think about for a little bit.

 **A/N**

 **OMG! I am so sorry for missing so many days. I was caught up in testing so I didn't really have time to write. Plus I had to rewrite this chapter twice because I was unsatisfied with what happened in the chapter. The chapter is also shorter than usual. Sorry about that. My chapter are usually over 2,000 words. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys, I'll try to upload soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

What Have I Done

Chapter Four: Here It Comes

Lincoln was awoken by his sister Lucy waking him up. She looked at him with her usual plain expression.

"Yes Lucy?" He asked

"Mom said it's time for dinner." She replies with her monotone voice of hers.

Lincoln then slowly got off up of his bed and got, but he was stopped by his sister.

"Lincoln is there something wrong? You haven't been acting the same way that you were before." She asked. But she had a little bit more emotion in her voice than usual.

He looked at her for a moment. He didn't want to lie to her because he knew that it would only make matters worse for him, and possibly Lori if something happens. He knew that he told the truth that she would try and tell the others. That's the main reason why he told Luna is because she knew how to keep a secret, but Lucy was a whole different story. He had to make a decision, but it would need to be the right one as well.

"Okay, listen, please don't go around telling everyone okay." Lincoln said.

Lucy made a hand movement of zipping her mouth shut.

"Lori had told me earlier today that Ronnie Anne and Bobby are moving away because of their father getting a promotion. The downside of that promotion is that they would need all the way to New York, which as you know already is quite far away. Bobby had told Lori the new because of Bobby telling when she was at the mall. She did tell me that they would keep in tact, but she had something different in mind. She had a plan to let meet up with Ronnie Anne and smooth talk her into her convincing her father to not move, but i have my doubts." Lincoln explained.

There was a long silence after he had said that. Almost like Lucy was thinking about what to say to him. The room was becoming tenser as seconds went by.

Lucy then finally said, "Well that's just dumb if you ask me. I mean do you really think that you could just convince someone to get out of a job opportunity."

"That's the same thing I said, but guess Lori only wants her way. I just want to get this over with so that I don't have to worry about this anymore."

"The only thing that you will have to worry about now is Mom getting mad at you for not coming down to eat. Now come on."

Lincoln then followed her to the kitchen as they sat at the kids table. They were being served with chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes, and a side of green beans. The kiddy table was as loud as it could be, but the only thing that stood out is Lucy who just stared at her food, and stared at him. She went back and forth for awhile until she finally decided to eat her food only to realize that was getting cold.

After everyone was finished with dinner they all headed up stairs into their rooms. Lincoln decided not bother taking a bath so he just put on some of his pajamas.

It was later in the night when Lincoln had woken to go and use the bathroom. He tried to open the door slowly, but all it did wad make the screeching sound go on longer. He tried to be quiet because because he didn't want to wake up any of his sisters. If just one sister woke up it would set off a chain reaction. It was caused mostly by all his sisters sharing a room with another sibling.

As Lincoln went into the bathroom he looked himself in the mirror. He saw that his hair was a bit sloppy and he looked more stressed with a his eyes a bit red. After he had finished his break he opened the door only to find his sister Lucy there waiting.

With a bit of shock in his voice from being scared he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to use the bathroom like you were just doing." She responded.

"Whatever I'm going back to bed."

As Lincoln walked back to his room he heard Lucy say something.

"I want to help you."

"You want… to help me. I did think that it will be a good idea." Lincoln responded as he turned back around.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea facing the devil in her face by yourself. I don't think it would go well of I do say so myself." She explained.

"Even if you were going to help me what would you do to help me in the first place?"

"I'll be your guide I'll tell you what to do while you doing your little mission. I'll kinda be your wingman sort of."

Lincoln thought about this. He knew that Ronnie Anne was a tough nut to crack, and he knew that he will need help if things didn't go as planned. This would could work out if he had some help than doing this alone.

"Fine, you can help, but how are we going to do this because we don't have much time. I have to meet up with Ronnie tomorrow."

"Alright, but will need to discuss this in the morning because we don't want to wake anyone up." Said Lucy yawning.

After went back to their rooms and hoped that they would figure it out in the morning. Little did they know that someone was spying up on their conversation.

As the Sun rose up over the horizon of Royal Woods most of the Loud House was asleep, but two children were up making their plan.

"Okay we should probably get started on our plan shall we." Says Lucy.

They were both sitting on Lincoln's bed as they made their plan of attack. They had gotten up and 6:00am to create this plan.

"Yes. What I need to know is what you will be doing during the time I am with Ronnie?" Responded Lincoln.

"Here take this."

Lucy then throws Lincoln a little microphone.

"What's this for?"

"This is for us to communicate to one another."

"Neat, so what do you want me to do?"

"Hey I think you are slipping away from the point of you doing this. You need to tell her not me. I'll be there to give you pointers of what you need to do. I you don't understand. I'll be the person to tell you now to do that and how to improve the way you are talking." Explained Lucy.

"That kinda seems like you are telling me what to do overall."

"Sigh, if you ever need some help this ring me in, ad sometimes I'll give you a couple of hints on what to do."

"See that is all I wanted to know. Now come on we need to get ready before everyone else gets up."

"Why if everyone else is still asleep?"

"I don't want us to get up in the chaos of the Loud House, do we."

"True."

Lucy then left, and Lincoln was left there in his room. The sunlight was struggling to get through his window near the top of the roof of his room. He started to think that he had a chance, but he didn't want to get his hopes up just in case anything goes wrong. His bedroom door then opened up. In his doorframe stood His sister Lori who just stared back. He paralyzed out of fear. The way his sister had been scaring him over the short amount of time shook him.

"So what is going on? I just wanted to make sure everything was going alright." Said Lori as she spoke.

"Of everything is going fine. I was just planning a view things with Lucy. She wanted to help me on the mission." Lincoln responded.

"I don't that is a good idea because I don't her to ruin anything."

"I don't see what's the big deal. She'll just be telling me things that will help me out on the mission. We'll be communicating through our microphones that Lucy has. She'll only give me tips on what to say and what to do."

"Will she be with you on while you're with Ronnie Anne?"

"We still haven't planned that out yet. We haven't got that far."

"Okay, and this better work, and if it doesn't you and that vampire will not see the end of me." She then walked out the room and closed the door again.

This made matters worse. He didn't want his sister to be in the same trouble he'll be in if he fails. She was innocent and she didn't deserve anything out of this. It was too late to do anything about it now because they had already agreed to what they were going to do, even though the whole thing wasn't planned out all the way.

Lucy the came back into Lincoln's room and then saw shocked Lincoln on his bed. She looked at him with confusion. He wasn't this before he left, why would he be like this now? What so worrying that would change his attitude in under 5 minutes.

"You okay Lincoln?" She asked.

He just sat there and looked into space and she got no type of response from her brother.

"Earth to Lincoln." She said while waving her hand in his face.

That seemed to knock him out of it, "Huh, what's going on?" He said franticly.

"Are you you okay you looked like me back there." She questioned.

"Oh yeah. I was just talking to Lori and now she knows about you doing the mission with me. She said that if this goes, I'm not going to be affected, but both of us are. I was just wondering if you still want to do this. I don't want anything to happen to you since this didn't need to include you in the picture. I just want you to make that you are making the right decision." Lincoln explained.

"I doesn't matter I'm still going to be here for you. We Are Family, and we are supposed to help one another, and I am willing to help you no matter what the cost."

"Not going to lie that sounded cheesy, but hey if you want to do it you can, but just make sure you are making the right decision. Lori is third in authority around here, and it may not seem like a lot, but she can get away with a lot of things. Just think, who is mom and dad going to believe if things go wrong us or her?"

Lucy had to think about this. She really didn't know what she was going into at first, but Lincoln was making some good points. In a house like this Lori had a lot of power, and at times she had a dangerous way of using it, but it was a risk she would have to take. She loved her sister and her brother she wanted to make sure that they were both happy. She may not be the happiest person in the house , but she had some of her heart left in her.

"I'm sure I want to do this Lincoln." She said with pride.

Lincoln just looked at her with a smile. Mostly because he knew that he wasn't in this alone anymore. He had someone to rely on, be his backbone. He starting to get worried about if he could go along with this in the first place, but know he had somebody with him, somebody he could trust because he was losing trust with his sister even though it has only been a day.

Lincoln then hugged his sister. It was the way of saying thank you to her. He hoped he wasn't making the wrong decision of her getting involved.

But hey, that's what family is for.

A/N

I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me awhile to get it out, but hey it's here. I know that there is a view cheesy moments in here, but what the heck.


	5. Chapter 5

What Have I Done

Chapter Five

Lincoln didn't really have much to do now that he gotten everything together. He still had two more hours left until his plan would be put into action. He used that time to think about what he would do. He really haven't even thought about what he was going to do or what he was going to say to Ronnie Anne in the first place. He was going in blind and that scared him. What if he said the wrong thing that would set Ronnie off, or what he did something that was embarrassing and it ruined his his chances?

He needed to have a game plan, but didn't know what it would be. Sure he had his sister, but he needed to have a plan set up in his mind not by someone who is standing on the sidelines. He thought about what he was going to do. Some plans seemed good,but some also fell flat. He needed to get one quick, but he was running out of time to work with. He had a deadline that he had to work with, but he was having trouble doing that.

He then decided to stop. He had the perfect plan. This plan was good because no plan was involved. Things will have to come along as time went on. He didn't need a plan because he knew that he failed it would been worth a try, but it was most likely to fail in the first place, and if was going to why would he need to do all this thinking.

He knew tons of outcomes could happen while he would be talking to her, and there are way too many to comprehend. He couldn't have one plan because if something went wrong the plan would be set off. And his thinkings would be set off, and his plan would fail.

He decided that going in blind would most likely be the best choice. Plus, he had help so he thought that he would be okay... for now. He saw that he had one hour and thirty more minutes until he would need to put his "plan" into action. He knew that he would need to walk a solid twenty minutes to get to the arcade, mostly because his mom and dad had the car to go grocery shopping.

He might as well go ahead and get a head start before Ronnie gets there. He went to Lucy's room and saw Lynn doing something with her bat. He looked at her for a minute and saw that she was beating up something.

"Why is she beating up her pillow for?" He thought.

He didn't know if he should say something of keep silent. Maybe she was getting rid of stress, but if she was she was doing a weird way of doing it. Usually when she's mad she'll go outside and play some type of sport, but this looked different. She seemed enraged about something, but did he have the time to figure out why? Did he want to know. Right now he had a mission and that was what was most important.

Lincoln then left his sister be he still wondered about why she was doing that. As he went downstairs he saw Lucy in the kitchen and she seemed to be putting two water bottles into her backpack.

"You ready to go?"

"Give me a second, I'm trying to make sure I am prepared."

Lincoln looked at her and thought for a moment. Lucy was going out of her way to help him. She didn't need to it, but she was doing it anyway. That's why he trusted Lucy, she was someone he could rely on and someone that would always have his back.

"Okay now I am."

" Come on, wait I have to tell Lori."

Lincoln then made his way up the stairs, but he couldn't help but think about what he was about to do in the first place. He knew that his plan would not work, but he needed to do this. He didn't need to do this for himself, but he wanted to do this for his sister.

He then approached Lori's door and opened it. He saw her on her phone, most likely texting Bobby on her phone.

"Hey Lori I'm about to go."

She looked up from her phone and looked him straight in the eyes and responded, "You better not mess this up."

Without saying anything back he just walked out and met up with Lucy.

"Let's go." He said.

They then walked outside of their house and started walking down the road. The sky was filled with clouds and it looked like it could rain in about an hour. Lincoln didn't really care about the weather today, all he really cared about is that they had a chance of doing this correctly.

The wind was also starting to pick as well. The tree swayed in the wind so did his white hair. After about 15 minutes of walking they finally made it to the arcade. When they entered they saw that there were not as many kids there usual. There only about five kids there. Maybe because there was a storm brewing.

"Okay how are we going to set up?" Asked Lucy.

Lincoln and he got an idea.

"Okay here's how we are going to set up okay. You see that vent, over there. You are going to need a screwdriver to get in there."

Lucy then pulled a screwdriver out of her backpack and then Lincoln continued, "As you can see the ventilation system is exposed in top of us and once you get there try to find a good view of my Ronnie Anne when she comes. I will most likely be over here by the dinning area when I start talking to her. My plan is to buy some pizza to try and ease her while we talk."

"You sure this is going to work, I mean what if I get caught, then what?" Lucy asked in her monotone voice.

"If you do then we'll just have to find another angle of attack,but right focus on the current plan." Lincoln responded.

As Lucy left he started to think about what he was doing because in a way he was making a plan, so I guess his original idea really wasn't going to apply at all. He had some confidence though, but only time could tell.

Meanwhile, Lucy was working on trying to unscrew the vent door. The only thing that was getting in her way were to kids that were playing a fighting arcade game. Lucy never really had an interest in video games. She really just stuck to her darkness and poems. Occasionally Lincoln would ask her to play, but she would usually decline his request.

Lucy had to find a way to get into the vent, but she didn't know how to. From the looks of it it seemed to be 2 boys that to be in there preteens. She thought of many things, asking, asking Lincoln to distract them, pizza. Pizza that was it, that's what she needed to do.

She approached the two preteens and saw their face. The one on the right had green eyes, freckles that that were spreader across his face, and he had brown hair. The one on the left seemed to be directly the same, so she inferred that they were twins.

She tapped on there shoulder and said, "Excuse me." They ignored the first time, but she then said, "Uhm hello, anyone there?"

"What do you want? Don't you see us playing this video game?" the one on the right responded in an irritated tone of voice.

"I was wondering if you guys what like to have some pizza?" She asked.

She seemed to get their attention because they instantly paused the game.

"What type of pizza?" The one on the left questioned.

"What type of pizza do you like?" She asked the two.

"Sausage with mushrooms." They both said.

"Well I have a brother that can get that for you."

"Alright where is he at?" They both asked simultaneously.

"At the dining area."

On that note they both walked off. She decided that this would be a good time to check up on her brother with the mics that had they had.

"Hey Lincoln," she said with the mics she had in her ear, "You may have to boys heading towards you in a minute."

It took him a while to respond, but he soon did and said, "Why would there be boys heading in my direction?"

"They were in the way of the vent, it was one the only ways that would work, so the only way to get rid of them is to either buy them pizza or find some other way."

"Thank you for making me have to deal with me stuff, but I guess I can try." He then responded as he went silent.

While Lincoln was dealing with the two twins Lucy took her screwdriver and started to get to work, She had to hurry before anyone else walks by. As twisted her hand as fast as she could, and after about two minutes she was able to get the screws off of the vent door. She then pulled the door and began her crawl through the vents.

When she had first got in there she relied that the vent where a little bigger than the ones at home so she was able to bring the backpack with her. The vents had dut u them and some spider webs, our may think that it would be complete torture to go in there, but for her it was paradise. She then approached a ventilation split.

It had other routes she could go through one had an incline that went up so of course she went that way so that she can get an overhead view of the scene. She struggled to get up the inclined because she didn't have much grip on the surface of the vents, but after awhile of slipping downwards she finally got up it.

As she crawled she went past, many vents that showed an overhead view of the arcade. She continued to crawl until she spotted Lincoln through one of the vent doors.

"Hey Lincoln I have a good view of you from the vent I am in, so I guess I'm in my place." Said Lucy.

"Lucy, oh thank goodness! The kids that you said were coming to meet me wouldn't go away until I bought them what they wanted. God thing they only wanted one slice of the pizza I bought, but otherwise than that I'm glad to see that you are in position. Oh, and I should've asked you if you wanted to eat anything before you left!" Lincoln replied.

"It's all good because I have snacks inside my backpack so I wouldn't starve to death." Lucy continues.

"Alright I'll check up on you later okay."

"Okay"

With that lucy was left alone in the vent. She didn't know if she should say something else to Lincoln or should she just be quiet and wait for her time to go. For know all she heard was the new noise of rain pattering on the roof, some kids talking, and the occasional clanking of the dishes from the kitchen. Besides that she was alone, and the worst part is that she left her poem book at home and she really didn't have anything to do. So in the meantime she just ate a Hershey bar from her book bag.

As she ate Hershey bar she looked around her current surroundings. The vent was very dusty and there were spider webs scattered around her. Most of the spider webs were abandoned and no spider was actually there. For some reason she felt uneasy in the vent, and it wasn't because there was spider webs and dust everywhere, but mostly because of the silence. She was so used to her loud family that when it was quiet it just didn't really feel right to her and it made her uncomfortable.

As she sat for awhile she finally said something, "What time is it Linc?"

"11:30, she should be here in awhile, plus my pizza is getting cold." He responded.

Lucy sat and thought for awhile and the said, "Do you think she is still coming? I mean, it is raining outside."

"I don't know, but this is my only shot right now, so I need this to work out."

"Why are you doing this Lincoln? I know that you don't want to do it as well. I can tell because you would be way more nervous than what you are right now."

"Maybe I didn't really want to do this Lucy because when I heard the news of course I was sad about, and angry about Ronnie didn't tell me sooner either. After a while I knew that it would most likely be best if just let things happen, but at that time me and Lori already had our plan situated. I knew that I would still need to do it because I didn't want her to be like the last time Bobby dumped her." Lincoln explained.

Lucy just sat there and let what Lincoln soak in for about a minute and said, "Guess we just need to push on. If it's the only way to help Lori."

"Yeah I guess it is."

OMG guys I'm so sorry for being neglectful toward this story. I had to deal with a lot of school stuff, and I have more testing next week. I'll try to have the next chapter out by next weekend, but it could be earlier, but it's my deadline. So like always I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I really enjoyed writing it as well.


	6. Chapter 6

What Have I Done

Chapter Six

Lincoln waited in the dining area, but for some reason he just couldn't stop tapping his foot into the floor. Yes he was nervous, but he didn't think that he would be this nervous to this scale. He was scared about how this whole thing would turn out. Would she go on a rampage or would she want to be reasonable and try to talk to me.

In his pocket he had a ton of tokens so that they could play some games before they had get down to business. On the table he had a medium pizza with sausage and mushroom that was getting cold. He looked around and saw a couple of kids that were playing the arcade games. He saw the twins that were also playing a virtual reality shooting game.

They might be having a better day than he was having right now. He had a lot of things on his plate right now and he doesn't know if he is biting off more than he can chew, but it is too late now. He will just need to tough this through.

The storm outside didn't seem to lighten up at all and the sound of rain hitting the roof was easily heard. Then he heard the front door open up and there she was. Ronnie Anne came through the door with her hair soaked in rain. As she walked up to Lincoln she then started to look a little bit happy.

"Hey Lam-o, what do you have planned for today." She asked.

"Well I do have a pizza right here if you want some, and I also have a pocket full of coins as well, so we'll be able to go on a lot of games if you want." Lincoln responded.

"Cool, but I have to go to the bathroom right quick." She said while walking off.

Lincoln waited for her to be out of sight to to then talk to Lucy.

"Lucy are you ready? The time has now come." Lincoln stated.

"I'm ready!" Lucy said back.

Ronnie Anne then came back and sat down and started eating some of the pizza, "A little cold, but I can deal with it."

She continued to eat and Lincoln then took a slice as well.

"Alright try and lore her into telling you that she is moving because it will just be awkward if just ask her yourself all of a sudden." Lucy instructed over the mic.

"Ronnie you look a little stressed is everything okay." He asked trying to make her spill the beans.

She took a swallow of her pizza and answered, "Well my household has been chaotic lately, not as chaotic as your house, but things aren't really the same. We are trying to deal with some stuff right now. It kinda hard to explain."

"Ronnie, you know that you can tell me anything, right. I'm here for you."

"I'm really not in the mood right now to talk about it, maybe later." She explained.

"No pressure, tell when the time is right."

Lincoln let her eat the rest of her pizza, and while she did that Lincoln ate and started to think. He wondered why was she holding back on telling him. Was it because she was worried or did she not want to see me sad over her. Whatever it was she shouldn't keep it from him.

"Lincoln, I think it would be best if you try and soothe her mind with some arcade games. She seems a little tense." Lucy recommended.

"How about we go and play some games." Lincoln said while taking a handful of coins out of his pocket.

"Alright, where should we go first?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"There's a new Virtual Reality game if you want to try it."

"Sure."

They both got up and took the pizza box with them. They past by different type of arcade games. Some were co-op while others were solo. They then approached the Virtual Reality game. As they came up to the game Lincoln saw that the two boys were still there.

"Thomas you need to get your aim game up man!" The one on the right exclaimed.

"Says the person with five times as many deaths than kills Blake." Retorted Thomas.

Lincoln and Ronnie looked at the two play. They went back and forth with insults at one another. By them going back and forth caused Lincoln's and Ronnie's heads start to hurt.

"Hey could you guys turn it down just a little." Ronnie asked.

They ignored her and kept blabbering.

"I said keep it down!" She yelled louder.

They stopped and took off their gear. They turned and looked at her in disbelief. After a second of silence they started to laugh.

"Why do think we should listen to you?" They both said in unison.

She walked up to one of the boys and grabbed him the collar and threw him into an arcade game. The boys looked at her in fright and horror.

"Now get out!"

Both of the boys ran off and all Ronnie Anne and Lincoln heard was the front door of the arcade slam shut and some bystanders looking at her also ran off as well. Lincoln mouth stood wide open as he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Come on lam-o, let's play." Ronnie said as she put on her headset.

"O-okay." Stuttered Lincoln.

He then also out on his headset and what saw was that he was in a spaceship with one other character. It was most likely Ronnie Anne so he decided not to worry about it.

A voice them cam in through a speaker, "Alright soldiers get ready. We are approaching a hostile area with aliens that kill in an instant if you don't watch your back!" He explained.

Lincoln shook from that news. He hadn't played this game before and it seemed that it would be different than most of the games here.

"Your objective is to grab the crystal from the tower and get out as fast as you can, and if you can't do that then you may well tell your mommy to come and pick you up from pre-school. With nothing else to say pick up your weapons and get ready to fight." The instructor continued.

To gate of the ship then opened and guns appeared in their hands. When the gate opened they saw that the planet that they were in had a ships flying around and towers that went all filled the sky. On the screen it showed the tower where the crystal laid dormant.

"You ready Lincoln?" Said Ronnie.

"I guess so." Lincoln responded.

They then started to exit the ship and walked out into the field outside of the alien city that had many surprises waiting for them. As they walked more ships flew above their heads holding the alien army. Then one of the ships stopped and landed right front of them.

"We got company!" Yelled Lincoln.

The aliens then came out of the ship and held their weapons up and prepared to fire. Lincoln was the first one to fire and that caused a chain reaction of bullets that flew through the air.

"I'm taking damage!" Exclaimed Lincoln.

As he was he could see his health bar getting lower and lower, but before the bar went all the way down, the aliens started to retreat. As they did the game gave him 50 more hp.

"Why did they leave." Asked Ronnie (Who still had a full health bar).

The ground then started to rumble as an alien came from the city and into the field. It was at least 30 feet tall and had steel armor that protected it. The alien let out a loud yell as it ran toward them.

"Run!" They both screamed.

On the outside of the game little did they had now that they had gained some spectators. They could see a screening the game that showed what was going on in the game.

Back inside the game Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were trying to get away from the robot while also shooting at the giant. As Lincoln was running he noticed that when ran over the aliens that he had killed he saw that one of them had a rocket launcher. He equipped it and he started to aim. He couldn't really get a good shot on the giant because of it moving all over the place. He then just took a risk and pulled the trigger.

He watched the rocket travel through the air and it hit the giant right in the back.

"I hit!" He yelled.

The giant then slowly fell to the ground and when it did it made a huge thud on the ground causing the scream to shake. After they took care of the giant they then made their way to the alien city. As the hid in allies of the alien city they saw many hostile troops that patrolled the ground and were armed with weapons.

"Alright Lincoln I have a plan," Ronnie said, "There are least 20 troops on each side of the street we are on. There is a limited chance that we can do this stealthily. So I will take right and you will take right."

"Sounds good."

Lincoln came out of the alley and opened fire unto the unknown alien species. He did they tried to fight back, but they couldn't because they were taken by surprise. As he finished his side he looked at Ronnie's side and he saw that she was also done as well.

They continued their journey through the city trying to stay as quiet as possible and and not to alert anymore troops. There journey through the city then came to an end when they found the main building. Lincoln used looked at the top of the tower and saw a beam of light from the top of the tower.

"The crystal is up there!" Lincoln exclaimed.

He knew that the farther up it was means the more stairs and troops there would be to get there, and if you know Lincoln he was not the exercising type of guy. What made things worse I'd that the entrance of the skyscraper were troops and sentries armed with assault rifles. There were also sentry guns that guard the entrance as well.

"What do you think we should do now Lincoln?"

"I really don't know but look through your inventory and see what you have with you." Lincoln responded.

As Lincoln looked through his inventory he saw that he many different objects with him. He had a Alien heart and some little weapons, like some pistols, but one thing stood out when he was searching. He saw the he had a zipline with him.

"Hey Ronnie I have a zipline. If we get on top of a building we can zipline to the top of the tower." Lincoln explained.

"That sounds good, but where could we go to get a point to zipline?" Ronnie asked.

"There is a building on the far right of the tower that we can grapple from and plus it's the second tallest here."

"It looks nice, but it also looks abandoned as well."

"That would be a good and a bad thing, but it doesn't matter because most likely nobody is there."

They then made their way to the abandoned building while also looking out for troops near buy as well. At some points of walking they had to stop because patrol cars went by and inside were soldiers of the alien kind. After about ten minutes of traveling they finally made it to the destination.

As they entered the place they saw hanging wires from the roof. An the floor tiles were ripped off the floor. Liquid also dripped through the roof and leak onto the floor causing puddles of it on different floors. They then made travel up the many flights of stairs. When Lincoln walked up the stairs he realized that he was in a videogame and that he couldn't feel any real consequences from doing this.

After about ten minutes they finally made it to the roof and when they did the sight they saw was amazing. They saw the whole city along with airships flying through the air. The city had tons of lights that illuminated the sky.

"Lincoln I don't think we will be able to grapple to the top because we are too low." Said Ronnie Anne.

"Alright we'll just have to grapple to the floor that we are closest too on the other building." Replied Lincoln.

He then took out his grapple out of his inventory and he saw that it was really big in the game. He the aim at the most reasonable floor and then he shot when he found the perfect one.

"Alright here goes nothing," Said Lincoln in a rather worried voice.

He then grabbed onto the grapple and then pushed himself off the roof. He then traveled over the streets of the city that still was littered with soldiers. When he made it to the other side he came in a fast and busted through the window. It took awhile for his player to get up because he had just lost 20 hp because of what had just happened.

When he did get up he saw that the room he was in had a computer in it. He then approached the computer and when he touched the keyboard the Ronnie had just arrived causing him to jump out of fear.

"Hey Ronnie Look at this computer." Lincoln requested.

"Look we don't have time for that we have to keep going before some troops come and get us." Ronnie rejected.

"Alright."

They then made it out the room and went down a hallway that was filled with wires that ran across the walls. They did come across the occasional security guards that came up to them, but they were easily. After killing some aliens and climbing some flights of stairs they finally made it to the room with the crystal.

"Finally we can get this over with." Said Ronnie Anne.

She then walked up the crystal and reached out her hand to grab it.

"Wait Ronnie there has to be some other way to get it than just taking it." Said Lincoln.

"What do you think there will be a button or something else to get it." Retorted the hispanic.

"Well yeah! I'm what else do you think there would be."

"Well I'm going to do this my way."

Ronie then went to touch the crystal, but when she did, the crystal sent out an energy pulse that ejected Ronnie into a wall causing her to lose all of her health instantly killing her player. Ronnie then took off her headset and when she did she saw kids gathered up around the game, and at that moment she realized that they had saw everything that were doing on a screen that they were watching.

"Well I guess I will have to do this on my own." Lincoln said.

Lincoln then looked around the room, but he didn't see any type of button. After awhile of searching he aggravated, and because off that he threw his weapon at the crystal and when he did. The crystal fell out of its place and fell on the ground with a huge crash causing the crystal to shatter.

"Oops." He said.

The words game over then flashed on his screen while he had also took off his headset. When he saw that tons of eyes were watching him had a nervous sweat go down his face.

"Hi." He said.

Then everyone had dispersed, and him Ronnie were left. After what had just happened one thing came into mind, he needs to talk to Ronnie.

"Hey Ronnie let's go back to the dining area and finished this pizza. It might be cold, but i'm still going to eat though."

"Alright." She said.

Lincoln know knew that she was now in a good mood because of the game they had just played. Sure, they may have had a good time playing, but now it was time for him to get serious.

Lincoln then took the pizza box and followed Ronnie to the dining area where the unknown will happen.

A/N

Wow, that was a pretty big chapter to write and to upload. I know I did not make my deadline that was two weeks ago, but put that in the past. Some of the main reasons why it was so late because I was being lazy and also I had a few things going in my personal life at that time and I had almost thought about giving up on the story because I felt like I was being irresponsible for not uploading, but my uncle inspired me to keep going. Along with you guys. I read every comment you guys leave, so thank you guys for being there for me. Since it's summer time I will be able to post more often and have a good story planned, but for now that is a secret. Well thank you guys for reading.

P.S: I predicted the future In Mission Loud, but in way in vice versa.


	7. Chapter 7

What have I Done

Chapter 7

A/N

Well its me again with another chapter of this story. I have been deciding on how this chapter will go, but I feel like this will be good so enjoy!

* * *

Lincoln was heading back to the dining area at the arcade. It was time that they had a talk. He was tired of Ronnie keeping it from him, and that only made him angrier and even more sad than he was before.

He was then interrupted by a voice coming on the mic, "Lincoln it's about time that you finished playing that game!" exclaimed the voice.

"Lucy is that you?" Asked Lincoln.

"Who else would be talking to you through a mic in your ear?" Replied the goth.

"How long have I been playing the game? I lost track of time." Continued Lincoln .

"Well you have been playing for over 30 minutes and we need to hurry up and do the mission before she has to go."

"Alright, what should I say first when we sit down?"

"Try and ask her about how things are going on at home. Maybe she'll spill the beans then, but of she doesn't you can just ask her if she is moving if she gives you enough info so it doesn't sound like you already knew."

"What's wrong about her knowing that she had already knew that she was moving away."

"Well I don't know! I just sounds right, but you tell her that you already knew if you want to."

After the last sentence from Lucy, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had already made it to the dining area and Ronnie Anne was beginning to sit down. At that moment Lincoln had thought of so many things under a 5 second period. He thought about how she would react by me asking her the question of if she was moving, or if she would not agree with him and things could spiral into a tornado of destruction? For now he had to think about what he had to do right now, and the future could only play out.

He then took a seat on the other side of Ronnie on the table. He felt like of anything would pop off he would at least have some protection from the wrath of pure destruction that might await him.

He took a look at Ronnie Anne. He saw some things that he didn't see earlier. She noticed that her eyes had a red tint to them. He didn't really know if it was from the game or if it was from what she said earlier about how things were different at her house.

He also saw a few minor things about her while she was playing the game with her. She didnt really seem like her regular energy filled self. She seemed to be more tired than usual, like she had been missing out on some hours of sleep. This made him think some more about what is happening back at her house.

"So Ronnie Anne," Started Lincoln, "How are things back at home."

"Things are still the same, but things are slowly getting worse as time go on. The house has been more active than usual. I have been losing sleep beacuse I have to stay up late do cores around my house because of what is going on right now." Explained Ronnie.

Lincoln had just took what she had just said. Is really still trying to hide the fact that she is moving from him. He didnt eve know if she had a reason to hide from him, but if there was she couldnt easily talked to him about it. He would've been there for her and they could probably get through this.

Lucy was thinking the same thing that Lincoln was at the same time. She was stunned about why she was a being so secretive about the whole thing.

"Lincoln i think it is time you bring in the big news." Said Lucy over the mic.

Lincoln knew that it was time as well. He didn't really know what would happen at this time, but whatever does happen he should be ready for it.

Lincoln took one big gulp that amost got stuck in his wind pipe and then said, "Ronnie Anne, are you moving away."

What he said made Ronnie Anne freeze. She looked like a statue because of how still she was. Lincoln didn't really have to ask her again because he had all the proof he needed to confirm that she was moving away. He looked at her frozen for about 4 more seconds. When she finally unfrooze she had a hard time trying to find the right words to say. She stuttered and spat out random things.

"Why would you think that?" Ronnie Anne said nervously with sweat comming down her face.

"Well to tell you the truth, Lori came home crying and when she denied everyone else to tlak to her she chose to talk to me, and when she did she told me that Bobby had told her at the mall that you guys were moving away." Explained Lincoln.

Ronnie then fell silent, and then left an awful silence between them. She didn't want to be silent, but the reason why she was like this is because she couldn't really find any words to say. Her words had just left her mind and went on a train to somewhere else unknown.

"Ronnie I have something else to tell you as well," started Lincoln, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"There was no need since Bobby had told Lori." Replied the hispanic.

"I know, but did you even know if Bobby was going to tell Lori?" Asked Lincoln getting a little more serious.

Ronnie Anne still struggled to find words during this conversation. In the vent Lucy just stared and watched everything unfold. She didn't really have anything to say because she knew that it would be best that she let Lincoln do this.

Ronnie Anne then found some of her words and responded with, "Look, I didn't know that Bobby was going to tell Lori. I only found out when he came back home alright. I figured that if she he had told Lori that she would most likely you, and I guess I was right."

"Yes you were Ronnie Anne, but one more question when were you even going to tell me that you moving away in the first place."

Ronnie then had the most shocked face all day when she heard that sentence. That's when Lincoln realised that she was trying to hide that she was moving, and that he was right all along.

When Lincoln stapped out his thoughts and looked at Ronnie some more who looked more ashamed than showed now. It seemed like she knew that this time would come eventually, but she wasn't prepared for it at all.

"The reason why didn't tell you us because I didn't need you being sad that I'm moving away. It would've only added more stress to I what was going on already." Admitted Ronnie Anne.

"But if you would've just talked to me sooner we could've talked about this. We could've figured something out." Responded Lincoln.

After Lincoln said both of them got lost into their own thoughts. Lincoln was thinking that this was almost going smoothly, but he still wished that she would've told him sooner, but he guessed if her he probably would understand how she felt.

"Ronnie Anne, do you want to move?" Asked Lincoln.

He decided that he should know ask the main question.

"Well yes and no," She started, "You probably know that my dad got a promotion and that we are moving to New York. On one hand I don't want to leave all of my friends here. I nearly grew up in this town and it feels bad to leave, but on the other hand by my dad getting this promotion could support my family. Before he got the promotion we didn't know of we would be able to send Bobby to college, but now he has a good chance, and I don't want to take that away from him."

"Do you think that there would be anyway you could stay?" Lincoln asked.

Ronnie Anne tone then changed to a confused tone, "What do you mean."

"I mean do you think that you be able to stay here and not move." Restated Lincoln.

"Listen Lincoln I would love to stay, but if this means that he this could help out my family then why would I not want to leave."

"Heat me out Lincoln, I think that if you convince your family to stay here. Show them why it would be nice to stay here in Royal Woods. There are a lot of jobs here that your dad can get."

Ronnie Anne then turned for the worse as she slammed her hand on the table, "Lincoln listen! My mom has to work double shifts as a doctor to help provide for my family and even when my dad works we still don't have enough money to some things. Heck sometimes the lights turn off because we didn't the electricity bill. My brother has to work his butt off help pay the bills as well and it really takes a toll on him. This is a once and a lifetime opportunity, and for you and try to take that away from my family is something I will just stay by and just listen to!"

"I don't want to take away anything from your family. I'm trying to say that your dad still has plenty of options here." Replied Lincoln a little shocked from her speech.

"I don't care about what jobs are available here. I only care about what's best for my family, so why don't you want me do what's right."

"I'm not trying to keep you from what's right!"

"Then who is? Because you are the only one I see protesting against me!"

"I asked to do this okay."

After he said that he then put his hands over his mouth as realism what he had just said. In the vent Lucy was watching him put her head in her palms.

"Lincoln what are you doing, you are blowing your cover!"

"What do you mean that you were asked to do this?" Asked Lincoln trying her best to hold back some tears.

"Lori told me to do this and ask if can try and convince you to stay, but I guess it failed." Answered Lincoln.

"So if she asked you to do it why you want to do in the first place!"

"When she told me that you guys were moving it messed me up too. I wanted you stay as well and what made it worse is that you didn't tell me before so that also made me a little bit mad as well. As time went on realised that didn't want to do this and I realised that was it all worth it. I became to be okay with you moving, but at that time I was already in too deep. At that time I had no choice at that time because it became more of a forced job because of Lori, and that why I am here now.

Ronnie still had hold back some tears as he saying that and said, "I don't care Lincoln if you forced to do this. You can't just let someone force you to do something. It's your life, not her's, you think should about that next time before you try and ruin a family's chance to something good!"

"I never tried to ruin your family's chance!"

"Then why are you here then, oh yeah you were asked to this and you said yes so that is enough evidence to prove that you wanted to do this, even if you didn't want to do it later, you should have told your sister that you didn't want to do it anymore!"

"I did! She threw me out of her room out of anger!

"Well that's your fault for making a deal you go up to!"

After she said that she got out of her seat and started to walk towards the exit of the arcade.

"Wait Ronnie Anne!" called Lincoln.

"You said enough Lincoln, clearly you don't want the best for my family, and understand that you really want me stay, but I don't have time to stay and listen to this."

After that she walked out into the wet outside world and left Lincoln as shocked as ever. He didn't know what what to tell Lori and how to process what just happened. She completely flipped the strip on him. He wasn't the one trying to do anything to her family and when he tried to claim his innocence I guess she really didn't believe him.

At that time Lucy had climbed out of the vent system and she saw her brother sitting in trance.

"I'm sorry for not doing much to help you," she started, " I thought that you really didn't need my help and it looked like you had everything under control, but I guess it all changed later."

"You don't need to be sorry. You helped me out in the beginning parts of the plan and I really appreciate that. I really didn't know what to do when I got here, but without you I would probably done something stupid before any of this happened."

Lucy than shared her little smile at her brother. For once she a actually felt happy inside and that was an emotion that she hasn't felt for awhile, and it actually felt good to feel it again.

They then shared a hug together,not noticing the people that were watching them because they were focused on what was next,

A/N

After a while of no uploads here it is. I hope I did this chapter right. The dialogue is what really made this chapter and I had a hard time figuring out how I was going to do it, but hey, I hope I did a good job.


	8. Chapter 8

What Have I Done

Chapter 8

Lincoln and Lucy were still in their embrace of one another. Lucy was still shocked about all that had happened and was still trying to get over it. The whole plan failed and it ended in an entirely different way than planned. The plan was to convince Ronnie Anne to try and convince her to convince parents to stay here, but instead they made her mad at Lincoln and probably Lori as well.

As they departed from their hug Lucy and Lincoln stood with the same face. Neither of them knew what they should do next. Should they go home and not speak about this or should they tell Lori? They both knew the consequences of both of those options. Both will end up with Lori soon or later finding out what happened here.

"Alright Lucy," Started Lincoln, "We are going to go home and continue the day. We are going to try and avoid Lori as much as possible. I really don't know if we should tell her or not because if she finds out she would flip."

"If she does find find out what do we do?" asked Lucy.

"We'll just talk to her and of things go bad, we may need to ask mom or dad to deal with this."

"Why do we need to tell mom and dad?"

"If Lori won't listen to us she has no choice but to listen to the higher authority of the household. Plus mom already knows about this whole thing that is going on right now."

"Okay, if that's what you think would be alright." Agreed the goth.

They then decided to leave the arcade and try and make their way back home. The ground was wet and many different mud puddles covered the ground. If Lana was here this would be her paradise. The air was thick with water that it could drown you, and many clouds still covered the sky.

Some trees had some branches ripped off them and some were even knocked down,but they were just the small ones. They didn't really think that the storm was that bad. They thought that would be a normal storm and it would just pass by and leave the city in a wet mess and that would be it, but it was different this time. This storm seemed to be more powerful than the rest of the storms.

Lincoln just decided to to make it home as fast as possible. So he decided to walk a little faster with Lucy trailing behind him. They both could still hear the rumble of distant thunder, but even though it was far it still made Lincoln uneasy. Lincoln could see some cars roll by in the street they were walking on and when they past by they splashed puddles causing water to shoot into the air.

After about 10 minutes Lincoln and Lucy had finally made it back home. As they opened the front door Lincoln peeked in to see if Lori was in sight, but luckily enough she was nowhere to be seen and that made their job a little bit easier. When Lincoln and Lucy made it into the house they saw that all their siblings, minus Lori, were the living room fussing and at a static T.V screen.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Asked Lincoln.

When they heard Lincoln voice they came to a halt.

"Why is everyone being so quiet?" questioned Lucy.

"Where have you guys been. Lori literally went to go find you guys!" Exclaimed Leni.

"Me and Lucy were at the arcade." Responded Lincoln.

"I highly doubt it that Lucy would want to go arcade just to play games with you." Said Lynn.

"We just had to do something right quick and then we came back." answered Lincoln.

With that Lincoln and Lucy went upstairs, and left the sisters wondering what was up with them. Luna sat there and didn't want to say anything. She knew that Lincoln wanted to tell the others he would've said it, and with that he decided to respect his wishes.

"Do you guys know what that was about?" asked Leni

"I don't know, but I don't think that we should make a big deal out of it Leni." Reassured Luna.

After that they went back to watching their show on T.V. Upstairs Lucy and Lincoln were in his room deciding about what they should do. When Lori got there she would most likely want to know how things went '' any way that we can escape this the." Said Lucy.

" I guess so, but I don't care about what she has to say to me, she doesn't need to say anything to you though." Lincoln replied.

"Why do you say that for?"

"I don't need you to get in trouble all because you wanted to help me out. She has no excuse to come at you because I failed a mission that you wanted to come and help on. Out of things she should be grateful because she had more people who wanted to help her out on this." Explained Lincoln.

At that moment they heard the front door shut and close.

"Are Lincoln and Lucy here?" Asked a familiar voice.

"They went upstairs Lori." Responded Luan.

As Lincoln and Lucy heard the footsteps of their sister come up the steps and they started to panic. They didn't know what to do, and they didn't know how there sister would react, but from her history of her anger they know that it won't be all that good.

"Lincoln, Lucy!" Called Lori.

She then opened Lincoln and revealed Lincoln and Lucy. There was 10 second silence before anybody said anything and that 10 seconds felt like a million years to both Lincoln and Lucy.

"Hi Lori, how's your day been?" Asked Lincoln with fear in his voice.

"Don't know, maybe a certain news report will decide that." responded Lori.

All of the siblings could feel the tension in the air. So thick that you could cut it with a knife. Just the presence of Lori would normally put some of the siblings on edge if they know that she could burst at any moment.

"Well I hope that you here that news report soon." Continued Lincoln.

"Look don't play dumb with me Lincoln I want to know what happened."

Lincoln took a big sigh and asked, "Do you really want to know happened."

"Don't leave out any details."

Lucy looked at Lincoln with a scared uncertain face, but Lincoln reassured her that it was fine. It took both Lincoln and Lori about ten minutes to explain everything to her, and as painful as it was to hear everything Lori heard she knew that something bad was going to happen.

"She then left the arcade mad at me and I don't know what's going to happen next." Ended Lincoln.

Loris face was just blank and it had no expression. She didn't say anything, she didn't move, she didn't do anything for a minute and then she finally said something.

"So I guess this is it. I guess that this it for me and Bobby relationship." Said Lori.

"Hey don't say that you still will be able to talk to him with video chat right and plus you can still text him right." Reassured Lincoln.

"How when Ronnie will most likely tell Bobby about what happened, and I don't know how he will take it. He may break up with me again."

"But you did just say that you didn't know how he will take it. Maybe he'll try and talk it out with you." Lucy added.

"You don't understand. I didn't tell you this but when he told me I may create a humongous scene when he told me."

"Well if he does forgive you maybe you guys can go to the same college." said Lincoln.

"Well about that a few weeks back mom and dad told me that they wouldn't have enough money to afford my tuition, and now if Bobby goes to college I'll be left here."

"Why don't you guys try and fix this?" Added Lucy.

"But what of he doesn't want to see me, and plus I don't think I could face him again after what I did."

After she said that things stayed quiet for awhile and then she spoke up.

"I knew this wouldn't work."

"What do you mean? Questioned Lincoln.

"I knew a girl like Ronnie Anne would be hard to get through to and I thought that sending you in would give it a chance, but deep down I knew that it wouldn't work out." Explained Lori.

"Look Lori I tried my best." Replied Lincoln.

"Yeah, you making Ronnie Anne mad at both me and you was you trying your hardest." She snapped back getting a little mad.

"I don't see you making any moves to help out the situation, all I'm seeing you do is sit down in your room crying like a newborn who just pooped in her diaper." Lincoln snapped Back getting a little offended.

Lori sat there for a moment before coming back to her senses. She then glared at him with anger in her eyes. Lincoln face turned from anger to from anger to fear as color drained from his body. Lucy was sitting there about to watch this whole ordeal go down. On one side she wanted to help her brother out and tell Lori to calm down, but on the other side she didn't want to be part of Loris chaos that as about to be unleashed onto Lincoln.

"You Little brat!" yelled Lori as she jumped towards Lincoln. He as successful at dodging her attack and ran out the door.

"Lori calm down!" Called Lucy.

In response to that Lori looked at Lucy with her devil eyes that looked into her soul, and it was enough to scare her. After that Lori then chased down the terrified Lincoln that ran down the stairs. The sisters heard the stomping of feet rumbling up down the flight of stairs. All they saw was Lincoln and Lori far behind him.

When they got to living room Lori pounced onto Lincoln and pinned him down onto the floor. Lincoln was heart was beating 500 a minute as a adrenaline filled his veins and arteries. As soon as Lori was on top of him she started punching and slapping. For the most part Lincoln was blocking them because they were actually pretty sloppy, but occasionally they would hit and do some damage.

The sister saw there siblings in a brawl so they hurried to stop it. As they ran over Lincoln used his legs to push Lori off of him and onto the floor. The sisters took advantage of this and tried to lock her down.

"Lori stop!" Yelled some of the sisters.

Lori kept wiggling and throwing punches in mid air trying to break free, but despite her attempts she couldn't get out.

"This is all your fault!" Screamed Lori.

"My fault, you're the one who made a big deal out if it. I even told you that I didn't want to this anymore!" Lincoln screamed back.

"Now Bobby definitely not going to speak to me again, and it's all because of you!"

"I did this to help you out! I was fine about them moving away after awhile! He even said that he would keep in touch with you, but I guess it wasn't enough! Nothing's ever enough for you is it?"

"Wait guys what going on?!" Questioned Luan still trying to hold Lori back.

As Luan was holding her back Lori gave one big yank and she lost her grip letting Loris arm free. With that she pushed the little ones off her and with one final pull Leni, Lynn, and Luna lost her their grip letting the demon free.

Lincoln then started to run away as the chase resumed on. As Lincoln tried to run Lori pick up a shoe near by and threw it Lincoln, the impact causing him to yelp in pain causing him to fall. Lori then approached the frightened boy, but as soon as she rose her fist.

"What is going on here!" Yelled a masculine voice.

Lori turned to see her mother and father staring her. The way there faces looked had pure horror and anger on them. Lori quickly stepped away from Lincoln who was still on the floor breathing hardly.

"What the heck was going on in here?" Asked their mother.

 **A/N**

 **Well it's been awhile since I've uploaded a chapter and laziness is to blame for that. I had also deleted "Breaking Dawns" (my other story). It idea was okay, but the execution in my opinion was horrible. But no fear, I have another idea that I feel like nobody else has written about yet so look out for. Also I was thinking about caging my name too. I was thinking "The Ripped Pages". What do you think?**

 **P.S This is my first proof read chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

What Have I Done

Chapter 9

Both Lori and her parents were state of shock, but each were in it for different reasons. The parents of the Loud House have just came into the house to see their child beating up their only son. Lori on the other hand was in shock because of their sudden arrival and her thinking about how much they had seen. Either way, both parties were about exit this state of shock and enter something way worse.

"What the heck do you think you are doing Lori!?" Yelled her mother.

"L-Listen I can explain what's going on!" stuttered Lori.

"Care to explain why you had your brother pinned on the floor while punch and slap him." Lynn Sr. Added.

"Well it all started when…"

"I really don't give two craps about what you have to say Lori," Interrupted Rita.

As the agreement with Lori and her parents continued Luna went over to help Lincoln with Lana. Lincoln was kinda in a daze with the remainder of his adrenaline going away some of the pain from some of the hits started to settle in.

"Lincoln are you okay?" Worried Luna.

"I'll manage." Replied Lincoln coughing a little.

At that moment he felt substance coming from his nose. He placed his hand over his face and and looked at it, and unsurprisingly, he noticed he had a nosebleed. He figured out that he had truly underestimated his sister's true strength, but also underestimated how far his sister would actually go when she was mad.

"I'll go get some tissues." Said Lana noticing his nosebleed.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen Lincoln." Consulted Luna.

"What do you mean, why are you sorry?" Questioned Lincoln.

"I should've done something more to help, but instead all I did is just wait around and just watch things go downhill." Luna explained.

"Listen Luna it's okay. It was my fault for provoking her in the first place."

"That doesn't matter, it still doesn't give her the right to give you a beatdown, if this how she repays for you at least trying to help her out with her problems, she can for sure count me out of her contacts list."

"Here's your tissues." Joined Lana.

Lincoln grabbed the tissues giving her a nod of thanks before focusing back on Lori.

"Lori you have crossed the line," Rita Continued, "I know what's been going on, and I never thought that it would go this far. He just wanted to help you, and this how you repay him, I would've at least thought that you would at least try to make the situation better, but i guess that was to good to be true!"

All Lori could do is look down. She didn't even have the courage to look into her mother rage filled eyes as she lectured her. A part of her saw that this was coming, and another part of her new that she should've just listened to her gut. She didn't know or intend that she would snap like that. She let her anger filled soul harm her one and only brother and she knew that she would never forgive herself for what had happened earlier.

She finally gathered up the courage to speak and said, "Mom I didn't intend for this to happen, and I didn't mean to hurt him at all."

"Lori, right now I really don't care about what you have to say to me right now," replied Rita, "Lori I don't want to see you anywhere near your phone for five months, and you are so lucky I don't go upstairs and smash it against the wall!"

"Honey I think you need to calm down a little bit. Don't you think you that you are going to attract attention?" Intervened Lynn Sr.

"You expect to me to calm down when our daughter has abused our son, and to think that she could have done worse if we didn't get home in time!"

"I understand, but you need to tone it down a little bit. I don't want the neighbors to get suspicious of anything. You know we have a bad reputation in this neighborhood already."

Rita looked at her husband and what he said did make sense. She knew that she was mad, and nothing could change that at this moment of time, but she thought she could do better at least keeping her tone of voice so that she attract more attention than she probably already has.

"Lori, I can't believe you would do this, I still don't want you anywhere near that phone for at least 2 months. I also am making the way you use the van extremely limited as well. I don't want you to use it unless you have to drive the kids to school. If you get a job you should be able to take the bus to get there." The enraged mother said in a more calm, but stern tone.

"Kids I think that it would be est if everybody just calm down and head up their rooms," commands Lynn Sr. but in a caring tone.

As everybody starts to head upstairs the father of 11 then interrupted them, "Lincoln you stay here, and Lori I will talk to you later so don't think that you got out of this."

Lincoln then looked at his father whom's face had the look of confusion and disappointment on it. He felt bad about all of this happening to his family, and he knew that this would only put more stress onto his parents and they already have enough with dealing with eleven kids. Sometimes he wonders why they haven't divorced yet, but he's glad they haven't yet.

Lynn Sr. then walked into the Living Room and took a seat on the sofa and patted the seat right next next to him. Lincoln then walked over with tons of butterflies in his stomach which made him shake a little bit. As he took a seat right next to his father they didn't say anything for about a minute.

"So what's going with you and Lori?" The distraught father asked his hurt son.

"It's a really long story that started yesterday," started Lincoln, "Yesterday Lori came home crying and she was throwing a fit. She wouldn't talk to anyone about it, but she wanted to talk to me in private. There I learned that the reason that she was crying was that Bobby's father had gotten a promotion for his job, and with that promotion required him to move to New York."

"Well that would explain why Lori wouldn't come out of her room that day, but continue."

"When she was talking to me she told me that she had a plan, and I was apart of it. Her "master plan" was for me to talk to Ronnie Anne to convince her to convince her father not to move. At first I agreed with this plan because ,just like her, I was devastated at the news at first and really didn't really think things through. After a little while of thinking I decided that I didn't want do the plan anymore, but when I tried to tell Lori she got mad and threw me out of her room. At that time I knew I was in too deep and I had to do this no matter what. Soon Lucy found out about our plan and said she wanted to help me, and I said why not."

"Wait," interrupted Lynn Sr., "So Lucy was part of this as well?"

"Yeah."

"So this could've happened to Lucy as well?"

"Yeah, but I would never let that happen to her because all she wanted to was help."

"Wow, just tell me the rest. Assuming you're not done."

"Earlier today the plan was put into action at the arcade where I had decided to meet Ronnie Anne. Lucy was there to help me out with what to do, and she was also posted in the vents as well. Ronnie then arrived at the arcade and at first we just played some video games, but after I decided to get serious begain to do what came to do in the first place. As time went on the plan started to fall apart and Ronnie didn't like the idea of me trying to stop her family getting a chance at something great. I then broke my cover and told her why I was doing this, and that really didn't help things out because she started to say I should stand up for myself and don't let people control me. After that she just stormed out of the arcade, and soon after me and Lucy went back home little to know that Lori came out looking for us and when she came back we told her what happened, and I guess you already know the rest."

Lynn Sr. just stood there for a couple of moment trying to think about what his son had just told him. 1. He very shocked. 2. He wondered how could this happen down in his own house and he didn't even know about anything about it, and he was ashamed that one of own daughter knew it before he could.

He then heard some sniffling coming from his side and saw his son close to tears.

"All I wanted to do was help." He said.

"This isn't your fault Lincoln, none of this should be." Comforted his father.

"I'm the one who her provoked her, but I've heard things way worse than what I have said to other people and they don't seen to even care. I seems like I got the horns of the bull."

"Listen son, It's me and your mother's fault for not doing anything to stop it before anything happened, don't let this bring you down because all you were trying to do was help."

"I just wish I could've done more to the situation, all I did was make two girls angry at me, both of them I would have to confront again either at home or at school."

"Son I just want you to know that you will get through this and this will eventually pass by. Sure some scars may be left behind from this, but it could all get better in the end."

Lincoln really let his father's soak in to his body. His body was already full with information for everything that had happened so far this weekend, and he sure that he would explode if he absorbed some more.

As he let the words sink in he finally gave his dad a hug, "Thank you dad."

"No problem son." Replied Lynn.

As Lincoln walked off to his room Lynn Sr. felt something really special inside him. It's been about a year since his only son hugged him. It reminded him when he was a newborn and when he wasn't that old. When his wife had just got of labor she had to the ICU because of a great amount of blood loss. When he was holding his son in the room with him in the hospital he saw something so innocent and of course it was his son. Until later when found out it was going to be his one and only son. At that time in the hospital he knew his son was going to do great things and that he would be something great. So far Lincoln has been that and more making him more proud of his son everyday.

This didn't mean he didn't love love the rest of his family, but when he saw Lincoln, saw a spark, and that spark was something that would make his son into something great. He was this with most of children, and two great examples are Luan, and Lynn Jr.

He remembered all the good times that his family had together, but it crushed his heart to see his family in a critical state. There tower of security and trust was in danger of breaking apart, and maybe even collapsing. The father of this tower didn't want that to happen so he made a promise to himself that he would make sure that this would situation would be gone forever.

Meanwhile, as Lincoln went upstairs he just thought about everything that had just happened so far. He couldn't believe that all of this happened in one weekend, and for all of this to go wrong. A part already knew that this was going to happen in the first place. This was one of those moments where it would be best just to trust your gut more than your mind. The mind can play tricks on you and Lincoln didn't want to be the victim of its prank. His mind kept telling him to go talk to Lori, but his gut said it wasn't the right time. You don't just touch hot metal, so why would you he want to touch a steaming hot Lori.

As he opened the door to his room tons of little head poked out of their rooms like a bunch of bunnies. He could tell a while stampede of girls coming his way. He quickly ran into his room while they started to pile up outside. He always knew that when sister's didn't know about anything but their brother they will try everything they need to figure it out.

As he locked himself in his room, Lincoln just pressed his back onto his door and just sat down. He could hear some of his sisters banging on his door, and asking if they sold come in. He wasn't in the mood to listen to any of his sisters at the moment all he wanted to do was just sit down and reflect on how this day had went on. He just couldn't stop asking himself, why would did this happen? Every seemed to be going well, but then someone dropped the hammer on his soul and the whole day went downhill from there.

When he just sat there rubbing his eyes. He didn't even worry about all the noise going on outside his door. He then slowly crawled to his bed and he tried to go to sleep, hoping that the noise would soothe him.

 _ **A**_ **/N: Hi everybody it's been so long, and don't ask what was the holdup because I gonna tell you right now that it was because of school work and laziness. I had started 8th grade 7 weeks ago and let's just say that it hard. Also I survived hurricane Irma so that's cool. Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, more coming soon I hope.**


	10. Chapter 10

What Have I Done

Chapter Ten

 **So I have been gone for a while but I will talk about that at the end of the chapter,**

 **But for now enjoy the new chapter!**

Lincoln then wakes up to a soft knock on his door. He still remembers what had happened just only a few hours earlier. The memories stained into his head, which also replayed themselves like a broken record.

"Mom wants you to come down and eat." Said the voice on the other side of the door.

"Alright I'll be down in a minute." Replied Lincoln with a sluggish tone and his head face first into his pillow.

Lincoln then rubbed his eyes as he got up out his bed, and popped a few bones as he stretched his body knowing that he had been out for a few hours. He took a quick look at his face in the mirror, and he saw that his hair was a huge mess. He grabbed a comb off of the floor and combed his hair. When he finished he realized that it didn't fix everything that was wrong, but he really didn't care at that moment. He really didn't care to eat at the moment, but he knew that he had to eat to survive.

He exited his room, and he didn't see any of his siblings so he guess that they were all at the dinner table already. He could hear his family conversing with one another downstairs, and with that he knew that they would want to know what was going on with him and Lori. He still didn't know why he didn't want to tell anybody besides a few people, but for some reason he wanted to keep the real reason away from anybody else. He felt like if he told everybody why they were in a fight they would totally shame her. Even though Lincoln was beat up by Lori she was still his sister.

As he made his way down the stairs, the talking of his siblings got louder and louder and his heartbeat got faster and faster, almost to the point where it hurts.

As soon as he made it into the dining room his mother looked at him, "Hey Lincoln come join us for dinner."

Remember all the talking, well of that was transformed into a horrifying silence that made a shiver travel up his spine. He then took a seat at the table where it felt like everyone was staring him because they actually they were. As he looked around at the table the only people that weren't staring at him were Lynn and Lori. He could understand why Lori wasn't looking at him, but why Lynn. He did see her hitting her pillow in the morning. Lincoln was the master of telling when his sibling aren't being themselves, and Lynn was sending so many signals.

"Maybe they will forget about me if I just start eating." Lincoln thought.

As he started to eat his food he noticed everyone else started to continue eating their food. Lincoln then peered and saw Lynn picking over her food with a fork.

"Is she not hungry?" Questioned Lincoln internally.

"So Lynn how are your practices going?" Asked Lynn Sr., while Lincoln inferred that he caught on as well.

"They're alright." Answered the tomboy in a barely audible tone.

"Come on Lynn there's no fooling anybody. I haven't even seen you take one bite from your food, and plus you have been having mood spikes as well for the last 4 days," continued the father, "are you on your…"

"No I'm not dad! Can we please change the subject?" Lynn Interrupted while her cheeks turned tomato.

"Your father is right, you have been acting differently, and we need to get to the bottom of it." Joined Rita.

"I told you guys I am fine."

"Young lady I know when something is wrong and I know for sure something is wrong with you."

"Can we please not tall about this right now?" Begged Lynn.

"Come on Lynn if something is wrong we want to help you." Leni added.

Lynn then sat at a silence. She looked at her parents and looked at her siblings. She knew that they all cared for her, and that they wanted to assist her and be there for her.

She then took one big breath and started, "There's this guy that's on an opposite team than me. He constantly harasses me and bullies me. He always talks down on me like I am stupid. Every time that we play one another all I see is his face, and it messes up my game. I try to focus on the game, but every single word and every single sentence he says to me gets into my head and it corrupts me."

"Have you tried to tell the coach?" Asked Luan.

"I have, and it didn't work. My coach sees me as tough girl that can take anything, but he doesn't realize that I have feelings too. I even told his coach about the whole ordeal, but he didn't care. I just feel like nobody cares about how I feel." Continued Lynn.

"That's why you have your family. We're the people that you can count on." Stated Rita

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Asked Lynn Sr.

"I didn't want to worry everyone. You guys have other things to worry about than my small problems."

"Honey you need to understand that no matter how microscopic the problem you need to know that me, your father and your siblings will be here for you all the way." Said the middle aged mother.

"Thanks you guys, you don't know how much this means to me." Thanked Lynn.

"Now that this is settled I would like to have a talk with your coach for which sport…. Heck I don't even know the name of this kid." Questioned the father of 11.

"His name is Evan and it's my baseball coach."

"Alright going to talk to him tomorrow." Claimed her father.

After that whole situation, the family continued to eat. Lincoln was glad that they had figured out what was wrong with Lynn, but he could feel that something was still awkward. If it wasn't him it would most likely be Lori.

"So Luan how is your business going?" Asked Rita.

"It's going well. I have 3 birthdays that come up this week so I'll will be busy." Answered Luan.

Both of the parents went around the table asking all the children what they had planned for the upcoming week. It then narrowed down to only two children, and not to Lincoln's surprise, it was him and Lori. Both Lori and Lincoln could feel the tension build as they sat anxiously in their seats.

"Lori I have something to say to you." Rita announced.

Lori then shot her head up as soon as she heard her name out of the mouth of her mother.

"I just want to apologize for the way I had acted earlier. Sure I was mad, but that doesn't give me reason to just burst out yelling at you in any way. I just want you to understand that what you did was horrible, but that doesn't mean I don't love you." Explained Lori's mother.

"It's okay mom. If anybody should be apologizing, it should be me. You weren't the one who beat him up, nor betray his trust." Clarified the eldest sibling.

As she continued to talk Lincoln saw Luna whom had a face of disapproval as she listened to her words. Lincoln didn't blame her either. On one side Lincoln feels hurt form earlier and wants to try and forgive her, but the other side he feels like everything she is saying is a lie. Right now his mind is rolling a dice that will infinitely roll.

Lincoln then finished his food quickly and asked to be excused. After, he went right back upstairs to take a shower. He entered the bathroom and stripped down his clothes and turned on the shower. For a while he just stood in the bath letting the warm water splash on his back while he thought about what happened that day. For some reason he felt dirty. Maybe because he had just betrayed one of his best friends, or maybe because he felt like he had been betrayed by his own sister.

After the shower he tied a towel around his waist and headed to his room. He dried off and put on his pajamas, and slipped into his bed. Hoping that the next day will be better than the one he was having.

The next day Lincoln woke up the sound of his alarm clock blaring in his ears. As he slammed his hand on snooze button and slowly made his way out of his bed. He didn't understand why he was so tired because actually went to bed earlier than he usually would. The sun that shined through his window hurt his eyes as he just got up. He then bent his back backwards and popped a few bones until he continued on with his day. He took a shirt out of the dresser cabinet and slipped it out after he took off his PJ's, and slid on his jeans as well.

He combed his hair and made sure that it was to his liking. Smiled at himself in his mirror as he tried to start a new day from yesterday. As he gathered his things into his backpack he exited his room for one more thing to do. He then went to bathroom to brush his teeth and like always the bathroom was crowded full of multiple children.

He then grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and put water on it and left the room. He didn't feel like dealing with all the yelling arguing of his sisters. He then made his way downstairs where he had decided to sit down on the couch. He had realized that he was actually the first person to get ready, while everyone else was still in their PJ's.

While Lincoln sat and brushed his teeth he put his mind on a positive note. He knew that today was going to be a better day than yesterday. He knew that that he had the memories of the fight, but he decided that the quicker that he forgets about it, the quicker he can forgive Lori. Once he forgives Lori things can go back to normal, but he didn't know for sure if things will even happen this way.

Lincoln then heard a couple of footsteps come down the stairs only to see the twins come downstairs.

"Hey guys." Started Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln, are you okay from yesterday?" Lola asked

"Yesterday is a thing in the past. The only thing I want to worry about is the future." Responded Lincoln.

"But how could you brush it off like that though?" questioned Lana.

"The reason why I want to worry about the future is because I and Lori can't make up in the past can us? The only way we can move on is that we worry about how we will make up in the future."

"Well okay."

After that the twins sat down on the couch and switched the channel to their own show. Lincoln didn't really mind because he wasn't watching the T.V anyway. He was actually planning on how to go throughout the whole day. He had Lori and Ronnie Anne to deal with today and they are what matters most right now. One of things he wants to get right is him and Ronnie Anne. Once things are on the right track with her he will need to worry about Lori. He wondered how he will deal with all of this in the span of just three days, but he must find a way to deal with it.

He knew that both of them would be hard to breakthrough, but he felt like Ronnie Anne would be the hardest. He felt like he betrayed her trust out of anything, just like the same thing Lori had done to him on that very same day. He would need to be on good terms with her before they go away, he has to.

More of the loud children started to come downstairs as the morning progressed. All of them not happy that they needed to go to school that morning, but they had to. The talking ad cacophony of the loud sisters had transitioned to the 1st floor making Lincoln loose his focus.

"All right everybody, into the van!" Ordered Lori.

Slowly all of the sisters funneled into the van outside, and Lincoln returned his toothbrush.

"I can't believe I have to deal with her after what she had did." Murmured Luna.

Lincoln then grabbed his backpack and followed them as well. He then took a seat in Vanzilla right next to Luna. Lincoln then gazed at Luna and she looked pissed.

"Luna you need to calm down." Comforted Lincoln.

"Why should I? She is the one who is bossing us around. Usually I would be fine with it, but I have thin line of patience with her after what she did yesterday dude." Explained the enraged sister.

"Luna it's not that big of a deal." Lincoln responds.

"Yes it is! Did you forget what she had did to you yesterday?"

"I do remember, but I need to worry about how to fix this instead of trying to bring back the bad memories. The only thing I can try to do is forget about it, and try to move on. It may be the only way I can, or at least until I find another option."

"Did you even notice that she didn't even apologies for what she did to you at dinner last night? She may have said that she was sorry for the things that she had did, but she never really looked you in the eye and said sorry." Recalled Luna.

"Maybe she wasn't ready to talk to me yet. Heck, I don't think I can talk to her yet either, but I may need to."

Lori then started the van as they heard the engine roar.

"Look I'll be fine as long as you are fine, but if she steps out of line I'll be there." Swore Luna.

The loud family then made their way to school. Lori then dropped off Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lincoln at their school. Lucy and the twins then made their way to their classes as other kids around them were doing the exact same thing. Although Lincoln wanted to start walking his feet were glued to the ground. They knew that if he walked into the school he will most likely come face to face with Ronnie, but is it actually a good thing though because he actually needed to talk to Ronnie anyway?

Without his feet's consent he moved his legs and walked to the school entrance. In the hallway he saw kids rushing to their classroom on time. He saw kids talking and a few arguing, but his eyes then locked with Cristina's who shot a look of disgust at him as she rolled her eyes. Lincoln still remembers the day when the video went up and nearly ruined his already crumbled reputation.

He then finally made it to his half empty classroom. Two people stood out in the crowd, Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Lincoln!" Called Clyde.

As soon as Ronnie heard that name her head shot up and looked at Lincoln. Lincoln knew that she was looking at him, but he honestly didn't want to look back. He then took a seat right next to his best friend and put his backpack on the back of his seat and dapped up Clyde. More students had already came into the class at that time and Ms. Johnson was at her desk most likely grading papers.

"So how was your weekend Lincoln?" asked Clyde.

Lincoln was about to say something but he stopped in his tracks. Should he tell or not tell him?

"To be honest Clyde my weekend was awful." Admitted Lincoln.

"What, why?"

"Well I don't wat to talk about it right now I just want to put it behind me." Lincoln Continued.

"Alright, I won't try and force it out of you, I just want you to know that I'm here for you buddy." Comforted Clyde.

The tardy bell than rung throughout the school, and as on cue, Ms. Johnson hopped out of her seat and began the day's lesson. Lincoln tried to concentrate, but once in a while Lincoln would lose his train of thought and his mind would start wondering. He would try to write thing down as his teacher spoke, but sometimes he would end up writing down what he was thinking instead of taking notes.

After what seemed to be a century the lunch bell rang and the colony of students migrated to the lunchroom. Lincoln grabbed a tray got some food, and walked to where his friends were. He then sat right next to Rusty as he waited for Clyde to sit down.

"Hey Lincoln me and Liam were thinking that we could plan out another sleepover this weekend, and we wondered if you could be able to come?" Asked Rusty.

"It depends Rusty I have a lot on my plate and I really don't know if I can go." Answered Lincoln.

"Well you still have plenty of time to figure things out until then so I'm just going to take that as a maybe." Continued Rusty.

"Lincoln you okay?" Probed Liam.

"Why do you ask?" Lincoln said back with a sweat coming down his face.

"Maybe it's because you haven't touched a bit of your food and also you looked stressed dude." Confirmed Liam.

"Well if you really want to know I don't know how I am feeling. I feel sad, angry, betrayed, stressed and depressed at the same time." Explained Lincoln looking down at his food.

"Hey guys!" Exclaimed Clyde as he sat across from Lincoln.

Clyde then looked at Lincoln then at Rusty and Liam who had the same face that he had.

"Lincoln you sure you don't want to talk about what happened last weekend?" Requested Clyde.

"Guys it's alright I'll be fine."

Lincoln then continued to eat his food in silence for the rest of the time he was at lunch, while earning the worried thoughts of friends. Lincoln went through the rest of the school thinking and not even talking to anyone. The only time he talked was when Ms. Johnson caught him dazed out in his own wonderland. The more the day went on the more time went slower the day went by for him. The final bell rung and at that moment Lincoln was already done with anything that was school related. He didn't even want to say goodbye to Clyde or any of his friends for that matter. All he did was get up and leave.

He still had the plan to talk to Ronnie, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. His mind juggled between if talking to her would be too soon because knowing Ronnie Anne, she would need more than a day to cool off, but Lincoln didn't have that much time to do anything. On the other hand he thought that he should just straight up talk to her and try to make amends to her, but he felt that wouldn't go very well. He didn't even want to get started on Lori, but sooner or later he will need to face her as well.

Lincoln then continued his walk home from school with his head still in the clouds of infinite possibilities. That was until he bumped into to someone. That someone made his heart stop.

"Hey watch…it" Complained the kid.

"Sorry I didn't know where I was…"

Lincoln stood staring at Ronnie Anne and just from looking into her eyes he could tell that she was already rising in her anger level.

"So are you stare at me because are the last person that I want to look at." Ronnie Insulted.

"Ok look Ronnie we got off on the wrong start yesterday." Started Lincoln

"I don't want to hear it Lincoln, you've told me enough yesterday." Interrupted the tomboy.

"If you could listen to me for one second you would realize that didn't want to stop your family from doing anything they wanted to do." Continued Lincoln.

"Then why did you say what you said yesterday." Questioned Ronnie Anne.

"I told you already that it wasn't me that wanted to do it. I was only doing it for Lori because she wanted me to try and convince you to convince your father to not move." Repeated Lincoln

"And I'm going to say the same thing that I said yesterday, why didn't you tell her that why didn't you stand up for yourself?"

"My sister Lori has nearly all the authority of all my sisters including me. You need to understand that I just cannot not do what she tells me to do. May I remind you what happened when I did try to tell her that I didn't want to it? She just launched me out of her room with no sympathy, but you wouldn't understand how that feels because your brother isn't 5 times stronger than you!"

Ronnie Anne just stood there on the sidewalk. Her face showing multiple emotions at once. When she stood there as she looked at Lincoln, and what she saw really made her think. She was so angry at him that she didn't even notice the bruise mark on his nose and he was also starting to tear up as well. She really didn't know what to say.

"I..." She started but never let the words come out of her mouth.

"You know what, its fine, I'll just let you believe what you want to believe and let you walk home in peace." Lincoln stated as he walked by with tears going down his cheeks leaving a paralyzed Ronnie behind.

Lincoln then continued home only to hope that things would take a sudden turn towards the better.

 **A/N**

 **Wow 3,721 words (not including author's notes)! That's the most words in a chapter so far in this story. This is my favorite chapter so far because I had so much fun writing it, and editing it. Speaking of editing I took a lot of your guys' advice and started to fix my common mistakes in my stories during editing them way better than I used to do. Happy New Year by the way, I haven't talked to you guys since last year (Ha had to fit it in somewhere). The main reason why I was gone for so long is because my schoolwork started to pile up and I wanted to get this chapter out by Christmas, But that didn't happen. Winter break was the only break that I didn't have to worry about school work at all and it felt very weird to be honest. Anyway I read all of your comments and I would like to thank for all the good and constructive feedback when I really needed it. I hope the next chapter won't take too long, but I'm not making any promises. See you later.**


	11. Chapter 11

What Have I Done

Chapter 11

 **A/N I know I have been gone for awhile but I will address things I want to talk about at the end. Until then, enjoy!**

Lincoln was walking back to his house with his tears stained onto his eyes. Lincoln was still being affected from his confrontation with Ronnie Anne. His mind was confused with the what happened. Yes, he was mad about how things went down, but all he wanted to do was just talk to her. The only thing wrong with what he did was that he didn't think Ronnie Anne wasn't ready to talk to him yet. Ronnie is the type of person that would hold a grudge, but this isn't the time for grudges.

Lincoln needed to find a time where he would be able to talk to her in peace. The problem with that plan was that there wasn't much time to deal with at the moment. He started to notice a trend with his plans lately and that would be that they all haven't been working as well lately, and people though he was the man with the plan. If he keeps this up he may be demoted from that position very soon.

As he was approaching he saw his mother about leave in the van which was weird because isn't usually home this early from work.

"Hey mom, what are you doing home early?" Asked Lincoln as he approached the car.

"I am going to have a nice "friendly" talk with Lynn's baseball coach." Responded Rita.

"Well is it alright if I come with you because I don't want you doing anything you'll regret." Insisted Lincoln.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Questioned the mother.

"Mom we all know that you can go a bit overboard from time to time and I don't you doing anything rash." Lincoln trying to rationalize with his mother.

Rita stood silent from a moment and then said, "Alright jump in."

Lincoln then threw his backpack in the back seat and sat in the front passenger seat. Rita then started the ignition and before the car started the car coughed and spat before it started. They headed out the driveway and stayed quiet for a while. The silence was pretty awkward and unpleasant because they both wanted to say something, but the only problem was that they didn't know how to let it. It was like having tape over their mouth.

"So Lincoln, how was school?" Rita said trying to break the silence.

"It was how school normally is." Lincoln responded in a mumble tone.

Rita looked at her son and something that worried her. He looked depressed and his eyes were still a little bit pink. He didn't look happy and he didn't look like himself, but some other person. He has seen her son be sad before, but he has never seen it to this level before.

"Lincoln were you crying?" Probed Rita.

This caused Lincoln to jolt up and wipe his eyes, "I don't know what you are talking about. I-I wasn't crying." Denied Lincoln putting on a fake smile.

"Lincoln there is no need to lie, especially to a mother of eleven kids." Continued his mother.

Lincoln looked at his mother who was looking back and forth between him and the road. Lincoln was very emotionally exhausted because of the whole situation and he just wanted it to be out of sight and out of mind. He didn't want to feel like this anymore. He wanted the weight to be lifted of his chest, but he knew that still had some more work to do before this mountain could be lifted.

"Mom to be honest I'm just tired," started Lincoln, "tired of this whole situation. I'm tired feeling like I'm need to fix this tension between me, Ronnie, and Lori. I just feel like all of my attempts to reconcile with them are just going to fall apart and crumble before me. This weight is crushing and beating me down and I feel like shutting down from time to time."

Rita stopped at a red light and looked at her son. He sounded miserable and just discouraged to continue on the problem before him. This didn't sound like her son and she didn't want to see her son suffer in front her own face.

As the light turned green she continued to drive, "Lincoln I'm not going to sit here and say I know what you are going through because I am not you. I don't have your body, voice or mind, but there is one thing I can do which is give advice on how you can try to alternate the problem. I know you're a smart boy Lincoln and I always want you to know that. Never think that you can't fix or do something in your life. Like Henry Ford said "whenever you think you can't, you're right". At this moment you can't lose hope. I believe in you son and I know that you will find a way to get through any scenario. You are my son Lincoln, a.k.a the man with a plan."

Lincoln looked at his mother and saw that she a had a grin on her face. Lincoln gave her a grin back and understood everything she had told him. Lincoln was currently letting his mind be corrupted by everything negative. He needed to clear his mind of demons and find a new positive outlook on how he can fix everything.

"Thanks mom, I- I really needed that." Thanked Lincoln.

"Sure thing honey! I know this can be a troubling time for you, but you need to realize that every situation doesn't need to be a bad one. You just need to find a different outlook on how you can carry on and find effective solutions." Stated Rita.

They drove for another five minutes until they reached the baseball field were Lynn was practicing. From a distance he could see Lynn running from base to base after hitting a homerun. She was quick, she was agile, and it looked like she was just gliding through the air. One thing that stood out was that she was smiling, and it was nice to see his sister doing something she enjoyed. He saw in that moment that how much this meant to her. Some random kid was ruining something that she loved to do, and wasn't going to let this happen for much longer.

"Amazing hit Lynn, keep it up!" Lincoln heard a masculine voice yell.

It didn't take long for lincoln to realize that it was her coach, the person he needed to talk to immediately. Lynn's coach was a man in his mid 30's and he was chubby with a tank top on. Lincoln and Rita then started to walk over to the coach that was analyzing the way the players.

Before Rita could make it to him the coach turned and looked at Rita, "Hi Mrs. Loud, it's a pleasure seeing you here."

"Nice to see you too Coach Davis." Responded Rita.

"I don't know how many times I have told you this, but your daughter is amazing. She is showing every boy out there that she can do better than all of them." Complemented Coach Davis.

"Speaking of a boy we really need to talk about an issue that Lynn has been going through lately." Stated Rita in a serious tone.

"Sure, everyone take a break alright." Called out Coach.

Coach then lead Rita and Lincoln to the bleachers to talk about Lynn's problem. Little did they know that they were being watched closely by Lynn.

"Alright Mrs. Loud, what do you need to talk to me about?" Questioned Coach Davis.

"Do you know a kid by the name of Evan?" Probed Rita.

"Yeah I've heard of him, what about him?"

"My daughter claims that he has been messing with her." Continued Lincoln.

"Hmm, interesting, can you give me an example on what he does."

Lincoln noticed a change in the coach's tone as he the continued into the conversation. He went from a voice of concern slowly into a voice of annoyance. Lincoln really wanted to call him out, but he wanted to see what the man had to say for himself.

"Lynn claims the he is basically like a menace to her. She claims that every time they play against one another he begins to mess her up by saying stuff that gets into her head causing her to lose focus." Explained Rita.

"With all due respect Mrs. Loud I don't think it's a big deal. Lynn has told me this before and had told her that what people do and that they will try to do those things to her and that she just needs to block it all out. Sure I know that I can effect the way she can play, but she is an athlete, and would need to deal with people doing worse things out there in the real world than having to deal with some kid. " Stated Coach Davis.

Lincoln has had enough. He wasn't just going to sit quiet while his sister is having to go through this treatment by this boy's torment.

"Coach Davis I think you really need to do something about this situation. Yes, my sister is one of the toughest in the town, but if this Evan guy can make effect her in the ways he has already than something is wrong. Lynn isn't a brick wall, she is human like all of us and she deserves to be treated like she has feelings." Explained Lincoln.

Coach looked at the white haired boy in shock and surprise. He did not expect this from the boy. Coach davis then entered deep thought after the boy's statement.

"Mrs. Loud if it's really affecting your daughter then I will check up on the situation after practice today." Claimed the coach.

Lynn watched in the distance as she saw he mother, brother and coach stand up and leave the bleachers. She then saw her mother and wave goodbye with Lincoln following behind her. Lynn already knew exactly what they talking about and she knew that they were going to talk about this when she would get home practice. Before Rita got into her van she saw caught a glimpse of Lynn looking at her and she waved to her daughter, and Lynn waved back slowly as she saw her pull off.

When Rita and Lincoln arrived at the house they got there stuff out the car and headed inside. When they got inside they could see the twins watching and Leni making a smoothie in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, hey Lincoln." Greeted Lola without taking her eyes off the TV.

"Hey guys." Responded Lincoln as Lincoln headed into his room.

As he closed his door and put his backpack down and then jumped onto his bed. His body sunk into the mattress as he breathed a sigh It wasn't the most comfortable bed, but it was good enough to make him feel comfortable. His body melted onto the bed as all of his muscled relaxed all at once. The last few days have been pretty eventful and his bed was his escape along with his comic books. He then took his head out of one of his pillows.

He then pulled out his walkie talkie, "Clyde you there?"

It took a couple of seconds put then Clyde then responded through static, "Hey Lincoln how's it going."

"Well it could be better, but you know I'm taking things one step at a time." Replied Lincoln.

"One thing I do notice is that you do sound better than you did before at school." Clyde continued.

"I had a nice talk with my mom and she really helped me out on trying to get through the whole situation." Stated Lincoln.

There was a slight pause before Clyde voice was heard again, "You never did tell me what was wrong."

Lincoln sighed a little bit before he spoke into walkie talkie, "A lot of things has happened to me in the last couple of days. First I hear Lori tell me that Ronnie Anne is going to be moving on Wednesday and that she wants me to help convince Ronnie Anne to convince her parents to stay. Now that I think about it it was a pretty stupid plan. At first I was very sad that she was moving, but soon after I started to realize that Ronnie moving wasn't as bad as I originally thought. Then decided to talk to Lori and back out of the plan, but she didn't want to listen and she threw me out her room in anger."

"Wait, so she got mad at you for actually thinking rationally about a situation?" Clyde interrupted.

"Yeah, but you have to understand that she is very emotional especially when it comes to Bobby. She doesn't think straight because she lets her emotions control her actions," Lincoln continued, "After that I had to come up with a way to talk to Ronnie Anne and I had the idea to take her to the arcade and we could talk about it there. Then Lucy came into the picture and she comes to me asking to help. I was hesitant at first because I didn't really want her to be involved with this drama, but she then insisted to help so allowed her to help."

"Wow I wasn't really expecting Lucy to be involved in this." Clyde stated.

"Yeah me neither, but she's always filled with surprises," Lincoln answered, "when it was time to get to the arcade the plan was that Lucy was going to give me advice and watch over me in the vents. I was going to ease my way into convincing Ronnie, but she noticed shortly after what I was doing and she wasn't happy. I cut it short thought that I trying to ruin her father's opportunity to getting a better job with his promotion. I tried to tell her what was really going on, but she wasn't trying to hear it and shortly after she left."

He paused after he finished what he had said. He remembered what had happened to vividly. He remembers how he felt when she left. All the emotions that were flowing through his head at the time. He felt sad, angry, and most of all regret. He felt regret by the way he try harder to tell Lori that he didn't want to do this, or about he didn't try hard enough to tell Ronnie Anne that his intent wasn't to hurt anybody. But he know knew that there was only one way to fix things and that was that he would need to talk to both of them.

"Well Clyde that not the full story," Lincoln continued, "When I told Lori the news she didn't take it well and lets just say that she we got into a fight which involved me getting a bloody nose. I've had worse injuries, but what really shocked me was that she got mad enough to get mad at her for trying to help her out."

"Do you know how you're going to talk to both of them because you are running out of time and you do seem like you have a lot to talk to both of them about?" Clyde asked.

"At this point in time I don't know what to do, but I'm going to need to figure out something."

"Well I wish you the best of luck Lincoln."

"Thanks, and also for talking to me. I really needed to tell someone about what's been going on in my life."

"No problem bro."

After that Lincoln went straight to his backpack and pulled out some of his math homework. He needed something to keep his mind off the recent events of today. He was about thirty minutes in when he heard someone knock at his door.

"Come in." announced Lincoln.

Luna then stepped into his room, "Hey Dude, you doing alright."

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Lincoln asked.

"I ask because I feel like it's important that I keep my eye on you, and make sure you're happy." She answers taking a seat on his bead.

"Well I'm glad you're doing that." Lincoln thanked her.

"Hey listen, if you ever need somebody you need to talk to you can always count on me dude." Luna stated.

"Thanks Luna, It's nice to know you have my back in all this." Lincoln responded.

They hugged one another in a tight embrace. They both knew that they had one another in all of this mess and they could count on each other.

Luna then walked out of his room and LIncoln continued on work on his homework. After he finished he decided to go downstairs and in the kitchen he saw his father cooking up something in the kitchen.

"Hey dad if you need me, I'll be out on the porch." Lincoln called out.

"Alright son, and also dinner should be ready in half an hour" HIs father called back.

As Lincoln walked outside he could see that the sun was starting to set. The sky started to turn into shades of orange and red with a a little bit of pink as well. That was one of the things that Lincoln loved about the world. The sunsets were some of the most beautiful things watch and he loved to sit and enjoy the view from time to time.

As Lincoln took a seat on the steps leading up to the door he saw Lynn make her way into the yard.

"Oh hey Lynn." Lincoln greeted.

"Hey Lincoln is it alright if I talk to you for a sec." Lynn asked in a bit of nervous tone.

Lincoln already knew where this was going so he decided to talk to his older sister, "Yeah sure, what's up."

Lynn took a sigh and said, "I know you know what's going on with me and I know what you and mom were doing at my practice today. But I just have this weird feeling in my gut that I did something wrong."

Lincoln looked at his sister and then looked at the sky, "Lynn you don't have to feel guilty about anything that had happened today. If anything I'm proud that you had reached out to everybody in the first place."

"I just feel like I'm just going to make matters worse by you guys telling the coach. I feel like he's just going to come at me harder. Some of my teammates have asked me hey Lynn you should just beat that guy up, but what they don't understand is that if I do, it would risk me being able to stay on the team."

"So what if he's talking smack about you. You should just ignore him."

"It's not about what he says LIncoln. It's about him talk smack about me and my family and I can't do anything about it. Sure I brushed him off at first, but because he's persistent all the things he says build up inside me and I just want to shut him up but I can't. I just can't risk it."

Lincoln pauses and looks at his sister, "Lynn if you ask me I think he does all of this because he's scared of you."

"What do you mean Lincoln." Lynn asked.

"Lynn this kids is somebody who wants to get inside your head and cause you to break down and become weak. He knows that you're better than him and he want to get you down below his level. You are one of the toughest girls I've ever known in my life. You can take a hook to to the face and you will get back up and hit that person harder, and it breaks my heart to see a person as strong as you be brung down to this level."

"What do you think I do then Lincoln?" Lynn replies.

"I want you show him that you don't care about what he says. The next time you play against him I want you drain him out and focus on the game. Play your best and don't him detour you from doing what you love, and that doesn't just go for him but for anybody who tries to bring you down." Lincoln spoke to Lynn.

"Wow. That was really cheesy Lincoln." Lynn said while chuckling a little bit.

"Hey I least I got you to laugh at it." Lincoln claimed.

"Jokes aside Lincoln, I really appreciate you having the time to sit down and talk to me."

"No problem Lynn, we have to stick together in times like this."

Lynn then stood up ruffled Lincoln's hair and then walked into the house, and she was once looking forward to seeing Evan again.

 **A/N**

 **Ok so it took me half a year to get another chapter out for you guys. Most of it was because of lack of motivation and mostly personal issues that have been going on. School didn't do me well in the second semester, and I had mostly no time to write anything because of this. I am so sorry for the long wait, but hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon. Also I will be starting my freshmen year of high school soon as well, so I hope I'll have fun.**

 **P.S: There will be more elaboration on Evan will happen later ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

What Have I Done

Chapter 12

As Lincoln and Lynn walked into the house they could smell the delicious smell of food being cooked in the kitchen and the flavorful aroma was filling the house. Lincoln then licked his lips as his stomach growled because of his need to eat. Lincoln then took a seat on the couch because he knew that dinner was going to be ready anytime soon so what would be the point of going upstairs only to come down again. Lynn also took a seat right next to Lincoln who was most likely tired from her practice earlier.

Leni, Luna, Lola, Lisa, Lana, and Luan were also downstairs watching T.V as well. They were watching an episode of Desert Storm on the T.V Lucky for them the show was just starting, but unfortunately their father called them to the dinner table soon after they started watching the show. As they sat down they were met the glorious Lasagna presented in front of them. Lincoln mouth started salivating just from the thought of biting down on it and tasting all the different flavors. The Father of 11's cooking skills has increased significantly ever since he started to work at the restaurant.

"This looks amazing!" Exclaimed Lola licking her lips.

"Well your old man has been getting better at his cooking." Responded Lynn with a chuckle while taking of his cooking robe and taking a seat at the dinner table.

"Well all of that work is definitely paying off in the long run." Added Rita.

They then all started to dig in to their food. All of them were enjoying the delicious taste of the food. After they were all done they all sat in their chairs with full bellies.\

"Well I am stuffed dudes." Luna claimed.

"You can say that again." Lana added.

"Oh Lynn," Started Rita, "I was able to talk to your coach about your little problem."

"Yeah I know, and I feel like I have a way to get past Evan." Lynn responded who glanced at Lincoln who nodded back at her.

"Well that's good to hear Lynn." Stated Rita.

After that everyone started to disperse into their separate rooms. As the were going upstairs, a certain blonde that was looking at her brother enter his room, and that blonde was no other than than Lori Loud. She then sighed and entered her room and laid down onto her bed. With Leni looking through her closet to look at what she would wear to school the next morning. Lori was just looking up at the roof of her room.

"Hey Lori which dress should I wear tomorrow, this or this one." Leni asked in her normal chippy tone.

Lori looked up from her phone and then said, "They're both the same Leni."

Leni then just choose one the wear and then put it on her dresser. As she was getting ready to go take a shower she looked over at Lori who looked different. Leni then took a long, hard look at her sister. Lori had her same neutral face, but she just seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey Lori." Started Leni.

"Y-Yes Leni." Stuttered Lori as her thought process got interrupted.

"Are you doing okay." Leni Probed.

Lori then paused to think and then answered, "To be completely honest Leni I don't really know."

Leni then walked over to her older sister's bed and took a seat, "Well do you want to talk to it."

Lori then sat up and crossed her legs on the bed. She was trying to think of the right words to say to her sister.

"Well for starters I want to talk to Lincoln, but at this point of time I don't think he even wants to see my face at this point in time," Started Lori, "Even if I do try to talk to him, and should I do and what should I say to him."

"Maybe you could apologize to him." Answered Leni with a smile.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. You want me to say hey Lincoln I'm sorry for slapping and punching you multiple times." Lori replied sarcastically.

"Maybe you should start thinking about about to what you can say to him." Leni continued.

"I've been trying to think about this nearly the whole entire day." Claimed Lori.

Leni then put her a figure up to her chin as she starting to think of other ways to approach. She realized that everything she had recommended has already been thought about by Lori.

Leni than thought of something that could work, "I think the best way to go about this is to just not think about it until the time comes for you try and apologize to Lincoln."

Lori than thought about it, She running stressing over something that hasn't happened yet. She was so focused about how she was going to talk to Lincoln that she forgot about why she this happened in the first place. It was her fault why they are like this and why Lincoln probably hates her at the moment. It was her that caused her brother pain for the last few days. He never asked to be put in this situation , but she was the person that forced him into this predicament. She needed it to make it up to him. So she made the decision to make her move the next day and she would think about what to say to her brother the next day.

"Leni," started Lori, "I going to talk to him tomorrow, and I will think of everything then."

"That's great Lori, you're on the right path." Leni said while standing and walking out the room leaving Lori in the room.

As she left, Lori sat on her bed with a newfound sense of determination in her body to make it up to her brother for what she had done to him.

* * *

Lincoln sat in his room reading an Ace Savvy comic in his casual underwear. He was on the last page and he felt really tired for reason maybe it was because of all the things he had done that day. He thought about the reasons, but for some reason he just felt so tired. In response to his sleepiness he decided to just go to bed early. Lincoln then went into the hallway with a towel in hand and was heading to bathroom. Fortunately the line wasn't too long so he would be in the shower in 15 minutes.

He then entered the line right behind Leni and started to wait. Leni was also ws going to take a shower as well. She then heard footsteps right behind her and she turned around to see Lincoln standing behind her.

"Oh hey Linky." She greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hey Leni." Lincoln responded with a small grin on his face.

Oh linky I have to talk to you about something." Leni continued.

"Okay, what's up?" Lincoln asked.

Before Leni continued she looked at Lincoln and her smile faded a little, "It's about Lori."

Lincoln was shocked to hear that name to come out her mouth. He expecting something like her talking her fashion designs and what she should wear for the next day.

"What about her?" Lincoln questioned wanting to know what's been up with her lately.

"Well, she really wants to talk to you Lincoln. She's feels really bad about what she did." Leni continued.

Lincoln had to think about what he was going to say next. She was actually feeling bad about what she did and that was really rare for Lori. He thought that talking to her may be challenge, but he was actually looking forward to talking her now and his happiness was only starting to grow by the second.

"S-she is?" Lincoln stuttered out.

"Yes and she really wants to talk to you and try to get things right." Leni said with a small smile.

Lincoln then formed a small formed a small smile which was an understatement to what he was feeling, "Well that's good news because I wanted to talk to her as well."

"Well, I want you guys to make up and leave this all this behind, and I'm happy that you two are willing to talk to one another."

Leni then ran her fingers through his hair which caused Lincoln to giggle a little bit. Leni then gave him a warm smile before turning around and resume her wait in line. Lincoln on the other hand was feeling great. For once, something was finally going his way. He thought that it would be harder to try to et Lori and that it would maybe take longer to get her, but fortunately he wouldn't need to do much to try to talk to her. So he would need to talk to her tomorrow.

Once he got back from taking a shower he went in his room and laid in his bed. The warm water from the shower doubled his drowsiness. There nothing like a nice hot shower before bed and that was certainly being applied to Lincoln at the moment and slowly dozing off on his bed.

At the same time some other also decided to turn in for the night, and soon after that group included Leni and Lori. Before Lori went to sleep she stayed up for some time looking at the ceiling. She earlier she kept thinking about Lincoln and she was thinking about making up it up to him the day. She was worried about this and also excited, but her brain has been a train wreck of different emotions over the last couple of days. But this was her time to make things right and she needed to do it right, so she went to bed with mindset full of determination.

The next morning the Sun started to rise over the horizon and the birds started to sing their songs to world as new day started. Slowly the residents of the Loud House started to awaken out of their slumber. Everything was going fine until Lincoln woke up.

When he opened his eyes he squinted at the light coming through his window and sound of his alarm clock blaring in his ear. When he started to get up a huge pain was sent to his head and he grunted in pain because of the feeling. The alarm clock was only the pain amplify. He then was able to press snooze and turn the monstrosity off. He held his forehead as it was tribbing with every beat of his heart. His body felt weak and he was burning up. He knew that he wasn't feeling well and that he should tell his mother, but that would risk his head hurting more than it already did at the moment.

So with slow motion he got out of his bed and headed into the hallway where he saw Luna, Luan, Leni, and Lola waiting for the bathroom.

"Hey does anyone know where mom is?" Asked Lincoln while holding his head.

"She's downstairs getting ready for work." Leni responded.

"Thanks." Lincoln responded as he held his forehead from his headache.

Leni sees this and asks worried, "Lincoln are you okay?"

"No I don't think so. My head is throbbing I feel like I am burning up"?

As he finished the sentence Lisa came out of her room, "Well elder brother it sounds like you have a fever."

"I do?" Lincoln question Lincoln asked as he turned his attention to his little sister.

"Yes indeed, i would suggest that you stay home to help with the recovery." Lisa Continued.

"Strange I don't remember anything that could cause my fever." Lincoln said.

"Well your immune system must be trying to fend off a infection." LIsa answered.

"Oh poor Linky, I'll go get mom okay." Leni announced she said as she started to head downstairs.

Lincoln then headed back into his room and he takes a seat in his bed and soon as he did a sudden pain struck his head and then held his head in pain as he grunted. About a minute later his mother then entered his room with a thermometer in hand.

"Oh hey honey Leni told me about your problem, how are you feeling?" She asked as she sta right next to her son.

"Well my head feels like someone is banging it with a hammer, my head feels hot and every once and a while I get these chills that travel up my back." Lincoln explained as he sat on his bed.

"Oh my poor baby." Rita hugged Lincoln as a light embarrassed blush spreaded across his face.

"Mom." Lincoln said in an annoyed face.

"Sorry Lincoln," Said as she let go of her son, "here let me check your temperature."

Rita thn put the thermometer in Lincoln's mouth. After a couple of seconds it read a temperature of 101° F.

"Well Lincoln looks like you need to stay home for today." Rita said to her son.

She then went outside of his room and then she went to the hallway with everyone getting ready for the day.

"May I get everyone's attention please!" Exclaimed Rita.

Everyone in the house had stopped in their tracks and looked at their mother who was standing in front of Lincoln's room.

"I don't know if you guys know this, but Lincoln is sick and I am going to need someone to watch him. I would myself, it is expected to be busy at work today, and father had went to the restaurant early, so I'm going to need one of you guys to stay here with Lincoln and take look after him." Explained Rita.

As soon as she finished she saw she saw everyone except Lisa and Lily raised their hand.

"This excludes anyone younger than Lynn." She added soon after.

"Ahh man." They all said as they lowered their heads.

"So anyone else?" Rita asked.

As everyone was asking to stay back and watch over Lincoln, Rita saw somebody in the crowd that interested her.

"Lori, I need you to look after Lincoln."

Lori then looked at her mother with shock. She didn't expect her mother to pick her especially after what she had done to her brother. She didn't even think that she would even trust her to be around him alone anymore. As she looked at her mother and gave her a nod.

"What!" Luna exclaimed, "after what she did."

"First of all they need to make up for what had happened. Second, it's not your decision, it's mine." Rita lectured.

Luna then crossed her arms and sent a glare at Lori, and when their eyes met she saw wildfire of anger and distrust.

"Alright with that settled everyone, except Lori, get ready for school."

As everyone went back to their routine Luna approached Lori.

"Lori I need to talk to you." She stated.

Lori then looked at her and her expression had a nervous look and she wasn't making complete eye contact as she was speaking to her.

"Yeah, what's up Luna." Lori questioned while looking at her sister.

It Luna a couple of seconds to reply as she was trying to find a couple of words to say in her head, "Listen, I know I haven't been the nicest person to you for the last few days and I'm pretty sure you already know why."

Lori then replied with, "Luna I understand why you are mad at me. Heck, I'm even mad at myself for what I had done."

"Yeah that's a reason, but there's more under the surface that you are missing."

"What would that be?" Lori questioned a little surprised.

" I just want to know if you have learned anything from this." Luna stated.

"What do you mean."

"I want to know if you will change."

Lori, taken back from Luna's statement replied, "Of course I will Luna, why would you ask that."

"Lori we've been through this cycle before. Something bad happens, we say we are sorry or we feel sorry about it for a couple of day, and soon after we do it. I'm not going to lie either, I've this couple of times in the past and this is what I'm worried. This type of thing shouldn't happen and again I hope you realize this."

"Luna I get what you are talking about and if I were you I would be worried as well because I'm pretty sure you all know how I get when I get angry, and from the deepest part of my heart I will try to fix this." Lori responded.

"I hope you do." Luna finished as she walked away from her sister and into her room.

Lori stood there for a second and she looked at Lincoln door. She had to make things right with him, and, sooner or later, Bobby. She had no idea what he was going through. Before she couldn't be on her phone she had text from him and calls from him and she ignored them because she was being ignorant and selfish. It brung a tear to her eye that she making making someone that she loved so feel so much pain because of what she had done.

Then it made her realize something, Bobby and Lincoln were most likely feeling the same way. Alone and hurt. With determination in her mind she decided that no matter what she would make it right everybody affected by this whole situation.

She had to.

 **A/N**

 **So hello everybody. I got a new chapter out and it feels good. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I also started my freshman year of High School so that's nice. Well I feel like this took a long time to come out because of me being lazy. Again. I really don't know what to say so see you next time.**

 **P.S: I rushed the proof read of this because this had been sitting on my google docs for 2 weeks now.**


	13. Chapter 13

What Have I Done

Chapter 13

Lincoln laid in his bed and tried to go back to sleep, but his body wasn't cooperating with what he wanted. His body felt terrible. He tried to bury under the covers, but by doing that his body would feel even hotter than it already was. The main thing he wanted at this moment was to make this torture end, but most importantly he didn't want to transfer anything to any of his siblings. He knew from many experiences that it would cause the apocalypse in the house if he did.

As a couple of minutes pass he decided it would just be best to just stay still and look up at his ceiling. It was so boring, but he didn't want to do anything too extreme because he didn't want to risk his erupting in pain, good thing his body felt like it didn't have any energy to move. Every once and awhile he would sneeze and cough, but it wasn't anything too serious. He could the ambiance of his family outside of his room, to honest it was kinda getting annoying.

He then heard a thump at his door, and he heard a voice, "Can I come in?"

He couldn't detect who it was but he answered sickly, "Come in."

He then saw his door creak open as Lucy enter his room. Interesting enough she was wearing a surgical mask over her mouth. She then stood beside his bed and they looked at one another for a quick second.

"Hey, how you doing Lucy, nice mask," Lincoln said with a slight laugh in his words.

"Lisa wanted to take extra precaution this time around so that nobody else would get sick," Lucy explained is her usual monotone voice.

"Understandable. Is there anything you wanted Lucy?" Lincoln questioned while coughing into his arm.

Lucy peered at her brother but then faced away from her brother. Lincoln then took notice of this. It was strange how his sister was starting to act shy when he asked her this question.

She then made her classic audible sigh, "Lincoln I just want to say that I'm sorry for not helping you as much as I could've had back when you talking with Ronnie Anne. All I did was just sit there and watch it happen, and I feel like I should've done more."

Lincoln then looked at Lucy with a smile on his face and then said, "Lucy it's not your fault that this happened. Besides, I think that Ronnie Anne would've reacted the same way that either way even with your help. Even if you think that you didn't do much I really do appreciate you coming with me because I didn't want to be alone at that place and time."

Lucy then looked at Lincoln and he had a smile on his face, and that alone made her feel way better. After they had arrived back home she felt like she was useless during the entire encounter with Ronnie and Lincoln especially when Lori and Lincoln had their argument. She then heard their mother call her name from downstairs and that was her cue that she needed to leave.

"Well I guess it's time for me to go," Lucy said as she started walking towards the door, "I hope you get better, dear brother."

Lincoln then watched his sister leave his room closing the door behind her. As the seconds passed the house decreased in decibels until he barely heard a sound. He couldn't believe what he was thinking, but we were kinda weirded him out. All these years with dealing with the noise and roundness of his family, that peace and quiet were very rare in the household.

All Lincoln could do at the moment was just stare at the ceiling. He just felt his blood pulse throughout his head as he just lays there in his bed longing for something to happen. In his trance, he then realized that Lori was the one who would be the one looking after him. Just as he recalled that he heard footsteps coming from downstairs and going up the stairs until they were right next to the door.

He then heard a gentle knock at the door, "Come in."

Lori Lori then came in wearing the mask that Lucy had. Once she opened the door tension filled the room. No one said anything as tension then faded into awkwardness as silence still collected in the room.

"So, uh, how are you feeling?" Lori then asked breaking the silence.

Lincoln then looked at her, "I could be better, but this headache, sneezing, and coughing is annoying though."

Lori then ran her fingers through her head while exhaling. Obviously, she didn't know what to say next, but she wasn't playing it off very well.

"Is there anything you need?" Lori questioned.

Lincoln then put a finger to his chin while he thought about what he needed while humming a tone, " Do we have any more cough medicine."

"I don't know I can go check." Lori then left the door frame of his room and went down the bathroom.

As Lori walked to the only bathroom in the house she was thinking about she should do. What she was doing before was just awkward and tense she needed to find a way to diffuse the awkwardness and tension, but she hasn't found a way to do that just yet. She wanted to clear things up with Lincoln and apologize to what she did to Lincoln. I was her fault, not his why they in this situation.

She then looked through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She saw hairsprays, shampoos, combs, and brushes, but all the way in the back was half a bottle of cough medicine. She then grabbed the bottle with purple liquid and headed towards Lincoln's room, while thinking that she needed to find a way to talk to him.

She then came back in the room with the bottle in hand, "I found the medicine."

She then took the cap of the bottle and poured the medicine into the cap of the medicine bottle.

"Here this should at least help a little bit," Lori stated while handing him the cap of medicine.

Lincoln then grabbed the medicine out of the teen's hand and then gulped it down. Because of the taste, he struggled to swallow it as his faced squirmed. He then eventually swallowed the gross "grape flavored" medicine.

"Are you hungry?" Lori then asked.

"Y-yeah, I can eat," Lincoln responded while still recovering from the medicine he drunk.

Lori then left the room as she went downstairs to go make Lincoln something to eat, while Lincoln followed with a blanket concealing his body. They then entered the kitchen as they both scanned for what they could eat and there wasn't really a lot to deal with, which is mostly because they haven't gone grocery shopping yet. With nothing else to choose from, they poured themselves some cereal and called it a day.

They then sat across from each other, then a newfound silence as they ate their cereal. The way they ate and didn't say anything to one another didn't sit right with both of them. They wanted to say something to each other, but they couldn't discover the correct words to say. Lori out of frustration and annoyance then said enough is enough

She then took a deep breathe, "Lincoln we need to talk."

Lincoln who had his spoon in his mouth dropped the spoon in his milk, which worried Lori a little bit. He didn't automatically reply to her which only worried her more. JUst when Lincoln thought that the whole day was going to fill with silence and tension.

With a slight cough, he then responded, "Yeah we do need to talk Lori, and I want to say something to you that I've been wanting to say and explain."

Lori then gave him a slight smile before he continued with what he wanted to say to her.

"Lori I first what to say sorry for not being able to convince Ronnie and carrying on with the plan that we had. Lucy and I tried, but unfortunately, she didn't want to hear what I had to say. She just didn't understand what I was trying to convey to her, but it isn't out of her character to act like that and explode as she did," Lincoln Continued.

Lori then looked at him and felt a brick of guilt hit her in the head. She basically set her brother up for failure. She didn't want her brother to feel like this. He didn't need to apologize because he did nothing wrong in the first place. It was her who should apologize and feel bad, not him.

Lincoln now had his down looking at a half-empty bowl of cereal that was starting to get soggy.

"Lincoln, there is nothing that you need to be sorry for. If anybody that should be sorry it should be me. I was the one who forced you to do this, but what selfish enough to ignore how you were feeling. I was so sad about Bobby that I never understood who you felt." Lori explained.

Lori then got up from her seat and then walked over to her brother and gently put her hand on his shoulder. Lincoln looked at Lori and her face spelled guilt and sadness.

"If there is anything I can do to make up to you I will do it," She continued, "I will give you free rides, do your chores, anything you need I will be there to help you. Just say the word."

Lincoln's face erected a slight smile at his sister how was right in front of him while trying to resist the urge to cough in her face as well.

"Lori you don't need you do any of that make it to me. Plus you know I'm not the type of person that holds grudges. The only thing I want to know is if this won't happen and if you are truly sorry for what you did. I don't want to put I this predicament again Lori." Lincoln stated.

"I promise."

They embraced one another which is something Lincoln hadn't done in quite in a while. In his sister's arms he felt gratitude, he felt safe. He felt all the stress, tension, and sadness wisp away from his back. They stayed embracing one another until Lincoln sneezed causing the hug to come to an abrupt end. Although they had made amends there was still some awkwardness lingering above their heads in the room.

"Well, I know for a fact that my cereal is soggy so I'm just gonna head back into my room," Lincoln said while rubbing his nose.

"Wait for one second Lincoln. Why don't you just sit down here and watch TV? I don't want you to be up there by yourself all day." Lori said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Lincoln's face brightened as he nodded his head with joy. To be honest it was extremely boring being in his room by himself and it wasn't even noon yet. Besides he had nothing else to do. He then took a seat on the couch while Lori went into the kitchen to fetch something out the refrigerator for them both. She then came with two juice boxes for them to drink.

They were then sitting on the couch watching reruns of The Dream Boat while sneezed from time to time. The little trash can was getting filled at turtle's pace as he blew his nose and sneezed into countless tissues. Lori Made sure to at least keep a certain distance away with her surgical mask on while making sure to wash her hands from time to time.

They had just finished another episode of The Dream Boat when Lincoln exhaled a large sigh, which snatched up Lori attention.

"You tired it's only eleven O'clock?" She asked through her muffled voice.

"No I just get my head around Ronnie Anne actually moving away," Lincoln started, "I try to think positive about everything happening about them moving, but it's not going to be the same here without her."

"Well I mean you guys were close. You guys kissed twice, and when you guys kissed the last time I thought you guys made it official." Lori responded.

"For a little bit I thought that too, but we both mutually decided to stay friends, which I wasn't sad about. It's just the fact that she is leaving does something to me that I can't describe."

Lori smirked because she knew what her brother was feeling, "Lincoln don't you understand, you obviously still like Ronnie."

Lincoln could hear the ambient noise of the TV. playing in the background as he stayed quiet, "I guess I do feel a little sad that I wasn't able to score with Ronnie, but for the longest time I didn't feel like this, so why am I feeling this now."

"Lincoln your mind is starting to process that Ronnie Anne is leaving, which means you won't see her for a while. Those time you had with Ronnie made you feel better because you would at least be to see her, but now who knows when you will be able to."

"A-CHOO, I guess that sounds about right." Lincoln sneezed.

Lori then handed Lincoln a tissue, "Take it from me Lincoln. After what happened that whole night after our fight, I spent a lot of time thinking about what I could've done differently. I could've handled the situation better, but instead, I exploded in a fit of anger and sadness that I was blinded by my own emotions. When I started thinking I realized that I was mainly sad because my Boo-Boo Bear was leaving. I still wanted to hug and kiss him, but now all that stuff would be gone."

"How did get you to get over it?" Lincoln asked

"I realized that even though we would be far apart from one another doesn't mean I can't stop loving him. He even said that the video chat me when he moved, but I didn't listen."

Lincoln then sniffed as some mucus came out of his nose and tear fell from his eye, "I'm gonna miss both of them, Lori. Bobby was like an older brother to me, and Ronnie Anne was the closest thing I had to girlfriend. It's gonna be hard to know that they are hundreds of miles away."

Lori then gazed at her sick and sad little brother who sniffled right next to her as he poured his feeling to her. This only made her feel more guilty about what she did to him. She then embraced her brother as he cried in her shirt. She didn't mind that she might get sick because the only thing she was focused on was trying to comfort her hurting brother like she was supposed to be doing in the first place. They stayed in each other arms as they both shared tears of sadness about the parting of the departing Santigo family.

Lincoln's grip loosened after a minute of their arms being wrapped around one another, "Thank you."

"Anything for you twerp." they both shared a small chuckle as both enjoyed one another presence on the couch.

They both felt hope and happiness for the future.

 _ **So, it's been a while. The only thing I can say is that I was being lazy. It was a long hiatus, but I hope I can continue making chapters for this story. I kept making up excuses to why I haven't been writing, but then I realized that I needed to finish because we are so close to the end of this story. We should've been here way sooner, but because of me being lazy this story has been going on for far too long. I will finish this story. Well, with nothing else to say I hoped you enjoyed and have a good day.**_


End file.
